Guardian Angel
by TwistOfFate4
Summary: Continuation of season7/contains references to spoilers: Kal El returns in Clark's place,unexpected sparks begin to fly between him and Lois as he becomes closer to his fulfilling his destiny...
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Angel

Summary: A continuation of the season 7 finale, a large surge of energy as the fortress is destroyed, leaves Clark with no choice but to leave Lex to die and save himself, however our hero is unable to choose himself, as survival instincts kick in, a blast of energy divides Clark and his alter ego with no inhibitions, Kal El, into two different people. Jor El's fortress transports Clark to somewhere unknown and Lex is left lying in the remains of the fortress, Kal El returns to Metropolis in Clark's place, and naturally, sparks begin to fly between Kal El and Lois Lane.

Pairing: Kal/Lois, Clark/Lois

Prologue:

Clark writhed in pain as Lex held him, the sound of the fortress crashing down around them made the floor rumble, Lex peered up at the roof that was collapsing upon them.

'Rest in peace, Clark.' He said simply, dropping Clark's agonized body to the icy ground, he stood up whilst dismissively brushing off crystals of ice that formed on his suit. He felt numb, almost empty as he stared down at who he thought would be his closest friend, the boy that had somehow become his greatest nemesis. The darkness in him marvelled at how easily it had all come to an end. The fortress roared as blue and red waves of energy were released into the snowy surroundings, as it fell apart.

The image of Lex Luthor dressed in a suit as black as his heart, surrounded by the crystal white fortress crumbling around him, was the last image that etched into Clark's mind before his eyes fluttered shut.

'How disappointing.' Lex added with a smirk, 'You turned out to be rather anti-climatic Kal El.' 'Guess I'm the real hero after all.'

The sound of ice breaking made Lex look upwards again, he stared in shock as a large pile of icicles fell towards him, Lex ducked as they hit him hard, knocking him unconscious.

Clark writhed in agony as he forced himself to open his pained eyes, they landed on Lex, a black crystal was lying on the ice besides Clark, the choice was his. Kill Lex once and for all and stop this all from happening, or let Lex live...Even at his most weakest, Clark managed to be honourable, he wouldn't murder Lex Luthor, he had no right to take another man's life.

Clark stared at the reflection of himself on the icy floor, What had he done? How could it end like this? Lana had left him, Chloe was in prison, and despite everything, when it came down to destroying his enemy, he didn't have what it took. He couldn't take a life.

'Kal El.' Jor El's voice echoed through the collapsing fortress, 'Your indecision brings me great dismay my son. You will return to me.'

Return to him? Clark yelled at the broken crystals, 'No-I can't-its not over yet, please-'

'This is not your final battle son. Your behaviour, your emotions, your reluctance, they have caused this.'

'No-I can fix this-Turn back time!' Clark pleaded in desperation, maybe being given a second chance would enable him to stop Lana from leaving, he could save Chloe from prison, and defeat Lex.

'I can not give you that Kal El.'

'WHY NOT?!' Clark demanded as his heart broke in his chest, 'Please...I'm begging you...I'll do anything-just show me how to stop Lex!'

'Clark.' Clark froze, Jor El had never called him Clark before. 'You have failed to eliminate your nemesis once again...As a punishment, you shall remain here until you embrace your innate identity.'

Clark felt as if his mind was splitting in two, 'Kal El shall return in your place,' Jor El said calmly.

Clark shook his head, 'NO- Jor El, no-'

'You have been denying yourself your destiny for too long son. Before you can accept what you are meant to become, you must accept who you truly are.'

'Jor El-wait, please...just...' His heart pounded in his chest, he still felt weak, 'what do you mean??' The fortress was completely in ruins, a red mist began to rise around Clark. 'You can't do this!' he yelled as his head began to throb, he watched in shock as what he thought was his reflection began to solidify out of the ice. Clark stared at his hands as they began to disappear, 'You can't do this to me!' Clark squinted as a blizzard of snow swirled up and surrounded him, 'No!'

'Do not worry.'

'Kal El can't take my place-what about my friends? People will notice that I'm different! He's just ONE part of me!' Clark argued.

'As are you a part of him. Be patient my son. Growth occurs with time. Acceptance requires honesty with yourself. You shall never be at peace with your destiny until you are at peace with who you are, once you reach this stage, there will be no hesitance behind your decisions. Be patient my son.'

He groaned weakly as his eyes fluttered shut.

Chapter One: Awakening

Red mist filled the air, Kal El slowly climbed to his feet, squinting at the vast emptiness where the fortress once lay, he broke into a small smile as he glanced at Lex Luthor lying unconscious on the ground. Raising an eyebrow at his fallen nemesis, he took a moment to gaze up at the sky, he felt as if he could breathe once again. And it felt good. Digging his heels into the snow for a moment, he launched himself up into the night sky.

He closed his eyes as he propelled himself through the sky across the harmless countries beneath him as he listened to his father's voice in his mind, 'Kal El. My son, you are being sent to your home to protect those you love from the dangers they shall face, return to me when you know you are ready.'

'Clark, Clark, Clark,' Kal El said with a smirk, 'when will you learn?'

Kal El wasn't a bad person, he'd do what his father had asked of him, but first, there were a few places he wanted to go.

Two weeks later:

Metropolis: Chloe's apartment:

Lois rifled through Chloe's files, there had to be a way to get her out of prison, 'Come on Chlo, gimme a clue here...' she muttered as she tried to find out who had taken Chloe and where they had taken her.

She reached for the coffee mug she had been drinking from on the desk, much to her dismay, it was empty, 'Great. This is just...great.'

Climbing to her feet Lois wracked her mind to think of where Clark could be, or where Jimmy was for that matter. Any familiar face would do at this point in time, after Lana left, Lois hadn't seen Clark around. Why did the people she care about make her worry so much? You'd think if they cared about her half as much as she did them, they wouldn't be putting her through this.

She looked out the window, the streets of Metropolis were as busy as ever, it was only Lois who's life was emptier than usual.

Lately, Clark had become one of her best friends, she missed him. No matter how hard she tried to keep up her facade of independence, she missed Clark and was struggling at saving Chloe alone.

'Where are you Smallville?' she wondered softly.

'Right behind you Lois.' Kal El said with a smile.

Lois turned on her heel, almost jumping out of her skin, she let go of the mug. Kal El swiftly caught it, his eyes never leaving hers as he set in on the desk besides her.

'Clark!' she threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly, 'where have you been?' she pulled away as she punched him in the arm, 'do you have any idea how worried I've been?' she demanded with her hands on her hips, Kal El broke into a bemused expression, Lois Lane definitely felt something for Clark. He could see it in her eyes, and Clark was definitely attracted to her, Kal El could feel his heart 

behaving oddly. Her questioning eyes held him to his morals as he decided not to abuse his x-ray vision.

'Clark?'

Lois was looking at him as if he was behaving strangely, 'yeah?' he asked softly, refusing to break his hold on her gaze.

Lois began to feel uncomfortable, why was Clark looking at her like that?

'You okay?'

'Never been better,' he said with a shrug, 'you?'

'Urgh, don't even ask...I have no idea where the government's holding Chloe, and Jimmy's missing, and you? Well, let's just say, if you weren't here right now?' she turned to peer out of the window, 'I would have lost my mind.'

Kal El stepped closer to her, he longed to be next to her, closer than they were already standing, he couldn't give what he was feeling a name, Lois turned away from the window, she jumped slightly on seeing how close they were standing.

'Clark...?? you have to stop making me jump-I'll die of a heart-attack before we find Chloe.' She scolded him irritably, Kal El simply watched at her. His eyes drifted to her lips, and then further down, on realising Lois was watching him, he quickly met her gaze with an irritated air about him.

'We have to save Chloe...' he said, feigning commitment to the thought.

Lois nodded, 'exactly. But what're we gonna do...wherever she is, I doubt we can just stroll in there and walk out with her...'

Kal El smiled, 'if only you knew...' he muttered to himself.

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'Riiight.' She said with a semi-puzzled expression.

'We need to call in the big guns...How about Tess Mercer?' Lois suggested, Kal El shrugged at her, Chloe was his alter-ego's best friend, and he would save her, but right now, all he wanted was to be around Lois. And he was used to getting what he wanted, even if he didn't fully understand what it was that he wanted.

'You're single?' Not that it mattered, he thought to himself as he wracked Clark's memories, Lois Lane was attracted to him too, he was surprised he hadn't picked it up before. But why was she behaving as if she didn't he wondered silently.

Lois furrowed her brow, 'Will you focus?' she paused for a moment, figuring it out, 'Have you been drinking?' she asked as he stepped even closer than before, 'Don't go all weird on me right now Smallville...'

Kal El leaned in, feeling more intoxicated by the earthling than ever before, 'I really need you to be normal right now...' she said firmly, Kal El noticed the flecks of brown in her otherwise green eyes, the way she touched his arm made something inside him freeze, 'I need your help...We'll talk about Lana and all of that after we save Chloe, I promise.' Kal El studied her, was that all he thought his feelings for her in that department amounted to? A response to being jilted by Lana Lang? He frowned, not used to caring about what others thought of him, Kal El found Lois Lane even more baffling than before.

'Wash your face with cold water, grab an aspirin and meet me back out here.' Lois said as she led him to the bathroom, 'go on, sober up. The quicker you get your act together, the quicker we can ask Tess Mercer for her help...'

Kal El awkwardly strolled into the bathroom, surprised to find himself doing what he was told, he wasn't usually a pushover for women, what was Lois doing to him? How was she having this effect on him?? He found himself somewhat agitated and at the same time, somewhat enticed.

Lois let out an exhausted sigh, 'Great...' Clark had gone and gotten drunk, just what she needed. The help of a drunk man, she thought sarcastically.

She prayed he'd sober up sooner than later, she really needed him right now. As much as she hated to admit it, he was all she had.

End chapter one:


	2. Chapter 2

A trailer for the fic:

/watch?vXzQCEAP1MCc

Chapter two: Friends and Foes

Tess Mercer looked up from her desk to see Kal El and Lois.

'Can I help you?' the blonde haired beauty asked, Kal El stared at her as she gave him a curious smile.

'I'm Lois Lane,' Lois said, 'and this is-'

'Clark Kent.' The attractive blonde said as she put out a hand to Kal El, Lois frowned to herself.

Kal El faked a smile as he shook her hand.

'You've got a firm grip.' She said, Kal El felt his heart pound slightly faster in his chest, Clark was easily excited.

'Uh, Hello?'

Tess and Kal El turned to face a disgruntled looking Lois, 'Hi.' She shook Tess's hand forcefully, 'I'm Lois Lane.'

'You already said that.' Tess said with an uninterested tone, 'What do you want Miss Lane?'

'How's the Luthor trust-fund treating you?' Lois enquired, Kal El frowned at Lois. Why was she speaking with such disdain towards this woman.

'It's treating me fine, thank you for asking. It's good to know you know your stuff, as a reporter.'

'Come on, Tess Mercer? The girl the Luthors' took under their wing? Now that Lex is gone, you're in charge, tell me one person who doesn't know your story Tess?'

Kal El held her blue gaze, 'I don't.' He said simply, Tess smiled at him, whereas Lois simply blinked at him.

'Look, My friend, Chloe Sullivan has gone missing-'

'No, she's been taken to a secure facility.'

'Facility?' Lois repeated.

'Where is this facility?' Kal El asked patiently.

'In Gotham-' Tess replied as Kal El nodded.

Lois stared at Tess, 'Why is she in a 'facility?' what's this 'facility' for anyway?'

Tess gave Lois a disdainful look, 'That's classified.'

Lois opened her mouth to argue, but Kal El heard the sound of bullets whirring towards Tess from the window.

'Get Down!' he ordered, before Tess could object, Kal El grabbed her, ducking by the window as the glass shattered and bullets drilled the empty wall.

Lois scrambled to her knees, 'what the-'

Kal El held Tess close until the spray of bullets stopped, she gazed up at him, completely awestruck.

'You saved my life-' she whispered breathlessly, Lois stared at Clark and Tess, she felt a pang of jealousy, she quickly shook it off. Clark wouldn't hook up with a woman like Tess, no way. She had nothing to worry about...she paused, wait-why would she have something to worry about? Her and Clark were just friends. That was it.

She reluctantly looked up at Clark and Tess, why was he still holding her so close? She climbed to her feet as Clark let go of Tess and turned to the window, Tess gazed at him.

Kal El's eyes scanned the surrounding buildings, he paused as he squinted at one window in particular, there was a small silver circle peeping through the blinds- it was a gun-he watched as the sniper pulled yet another trigger, the bullet swerved towards Lois, Kal El turned and pulled Lois aside, this time holding her firmly close.

Lois felt her heart racing in her chest, as if there was a storm in her heart.

Kal El looked down at her, the heat from her body was welcomed by his, 'are you okay?' he asked the clumsy earthling.

'Yeah,' she whispered, it was Tess's turn to be jealous. Kal El found himself gazing into her eyes, the longer he stared, the more he was convinced he could stay in that moment for an eternity without any objection.

He pulled her away from her, what was he doing? She was a mere mortal, he had to clear his mind and focus. Lois frowned as he suddenly let go of her as if he was repulsed by her, he turned back to the window, 'I think that was one of the hitmen hired by a competing company.' Tess said as she walked up behind Kal El.

'They're trying to kill you.' Kal El said bluntly.

Tess nodded, Lois looked from Kal El to Tess, 'I'd hate to interrupt your little moment guys...but Clark...?' Kal El paused before looking at Lois. He was already hating his human desires. 'Remember our friend? Chloe? That girl you've known for like ever??'

Kal El studied her. 'My friend.'

Lois frowned at his odd behaviour. 'Yeah E.T. your friend. We still have to find her-'

'Like I said, its confidential,' Tess piped in, 'your best bet is to wait till you hear from her yourself...but I wouldn't hold my breath.'

Lois glared at the blonde, who turned back to admire Clark's physique as Clark reached upwards, pulling down the blinds at the window.

'Avoid the windows. Increase your security.' He said calmly.

Lois raised an eyebrow, she hadn't realised it until now, but Clark seemed to have an air of confidence about him since reappearing last night. She felt her cheeks redden as she realised how much she was starting to want him. Finding herself flustered, she shook it off.

Lois turned to Tess, 'What are you doing?' she scowled as Tess tore her awestruck gaze from Kal El back to Lois. Kal El took Lois and Tess's jealous glaring competition as an opportunity and used his heat-vision at the gun pointing through the blinds of the opposite window. He smiled as it melted instantly, making the gun redundant. This was too easy. Another feeble threat eliminated.

'C'mon Clark.' Lois said, tugging his arm, Kal El frowned at her, he didn't enjoy being treated like a possession.

He gave her an unimpressed look, Lois simply frowned back, 'what's wrong with you today??' she demanded, Kal El felt a wave of frustration spread through him, it quickly turned into a pang of passion as he glared at her, letting her lead him along.

Tess watched the pair leave, she had heard alot about Clark Kent, finally seeing him had impressed her, he had saved her without hesitating. Now that Lex was missing, maybe Clark could help her find him, or maybe he would be interested in her for reasons that weren't as professional.

Lois slammed the car door as she walked away from her car. Kal El emerged from the car calmly as he watched her storm into the Daily Planet building. Kal El glanced around the area, watching the mortals worry over trivial things, he shook his head silently, wishing they knew just how ungrateful they were. He glanced back at the revolving doors at the daily planet, catching a glimpse of Lois entering it. His heart began to pound in that odd but familiar way it always did whenever he laid eyes on her. He was not a patient man when it came to his desires, and what infuriated him even more, was that Clark seemed to have unknowingly fallen for a woman as proud as Kal El was.

End chapter two:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Patience

Lois typed away at her desk, several thoughts ran through her mind as she tried to narrow down the facilities in Gotham City that could be holding her cousin.

Kal El watched her as he stood calmly with his arms folded, leaning on the desk across from her, Lois felt his eyes on her, but she continued typing, something was off about Clark. She just couldn't place it, lately, he wasn't the Clark she knew and cared for. She snuck a glance in his direction, he was staring straight at her, she quickly turned back to the keyboard, flustered by the heavy silence.

She frowned as she clicked a link on her screen, as it took her to yet another facility in Gotham she glanced up at him again, this time she didn't look away. No matter how much his steady gaze made her heart pound.

'I'd appreciate it if you'd help me out here.' She said, doing her best to remind herself she didn't find him attractive, it was just hormones playing up.

'What is it that you want me to do?' He asked in a tone that Lois could only describe as borderline arrogant.

Lois frowned, finding herself suddenly put off by his laziness, 'Help me find the facility they're holding Chloe in.'

Kal El nodded, a decisive expression spread over his face as headed for the door, Lois frowned, 'Clark?!'

Kal El turned to look at her, Lois blinked at him, 'where do you think you're going??'

'To do what you asked.'

With that he strolled out of the Daily Planet, he glanced back, convinced Lois wasn't watching, he launched himself into the sky and flew through the skies of Metropolis, heading to Tess Mercer. She knew where their friend was, Kal El didn't see why he couldn't ask her nicely.

Lois stared at the large empty room, looking more defeated than ever, she slumped into her chair. She buried her face in her hands as she groaned in frustration. After a moment of defeat, she shook her head angrily, standing up, she stormed out of the Daily Planet and headed to Chloe's apartment. She was pissed at Clark for being so odd lately, she was mad at Chloe for just vanishing on her, she was mad at the world for being so hard, but mostly, she was mad at herself for being so powerless. She just hoped Chloe was okay as she drove back to Chloe's apartment.

Kal El landed upon the balcony, strolling into Tess's study just as Tess entered the room from the door.

'Clark??' she looked puzzled for a moment, wondering who let him inside, but on seeing his chiselled features, she instantly lost her train of thought.

'Tess.' Kal El said strongly, Tess studied him.

'Clark...What brings you here?'

'I want you tell me where Chloe Sullivan is being kept.'

Tess raised an eyebrow at him, 'Are you asking or demanding?' she said with a curious smile.

Kal El felt a wave of impatience hit him, he walked straight towards her, stopping only inches apart from her, she stared up at him, misunderstanding his impatience for something else, as Kal El tried to keep his cool Tess leaned up, pressing her lips firmly against his. Without hesitation Kal El lifted her and pushed her down onto the desk, as he returned the kiss aggressively, she pulled away at the sound of footsteps in the corridor outside. Kal El glanced up at the doorway to see Lois staring straight at the two of them.

'Clark?!' she said aloud, Kal El felt an odd emotion spread through him, was it guilt?

'Lois.'

Tess let out a sigh, 'Lois Lane.' She said unenthusiastically, Kal El watched Lois as she turned on her heel and stormed out of Tess's office. Kal El followed her without hesitation, Tess frowned, 'Clark?!'

Kal El didn't even look back, 'Lois.' His firm tone only drove her more angry, 'Get lost Clark.' She said without looking back at him.

Kal El frowned, he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him, 'what's wrong? Why are you upset?'

Lois ignored his formal wording, 'Why am I upset?? I'm wracked with fear that somewhere out there my cousin is being tortured or something worse-I asked you for your help and I find you with your tongue shoved down HER throat?!'

Kal El paused, 'Are you upset because you assume I'm not helping, or because of the tongue part?'

Lois seethed at him, 'What's going on with you?!' She was mad at him for the 'not helping' part, 'Why would I be jealous of you kissing Tess Mercer??'

Kal El smiled at her as he wondered if she always lived in constant denial.

'What? What're you smiling at?' she asked in an annoyed tone.

Kal El pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it to her.

Lois raised an eyebrow as she unfolded the piece of paper, they were incarceration details for Chloe, Lois stared up at him, shocked.

She punched his arm, 'I didn't know you had it in you Smallville...Just tone down the use of tongue next time...' Kal El raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged defensively, 'What? I don't want you to get yourself a reputation, that's all...' With that she began to walk away.

Lois smiled to herself, she was secretly glad that she had had a change of heart before going to Chloe's and decided to come back here. Who knows what Clark and Tess would have done if she hadn't interrupted. The thought not only disturbed her, but also unsettled her. Clark had just broken up with his childhood sweetheart, a passionate one night stand was the last thing Lois wanted him to have. He needed to gather his senses, and she would do her best to look out for him, because that's what friends did.

First they would find Chloe, then she would deal with Clark and his odd behaviour.

Kal El watched her walk away, a bemused smile on his face. Lois Lane may have been a mere mortal, but she had one hell of an attitude. And he loved that, every aspect of it. It would be so easy to seduce her and get it over with, but for a reason he didn't entirely understand yet, he wanted to wait. Wait until he had evidence of her feelings for him. The son of Krypton marvelled at the fear of rejection, he hadn't come across it before, the risk of losing made her all the more attractive to him.

Chloe's apartment:

'Okay,' Lois said as she checked the map, 'that means...she's being kept here.' She pointed to a spot as she nodded at Kal El, 'Where should we break her out from? They'll have so much security-'

'From here.' He said with ease, pointing to a spot on the map, 'The back entrance, least security, we get her out-'

'But she'll be on the run-'

'Get her out of there. Then we'll clear her name if she's innocent.'

Lois scowled, 'IF...?'

'I mean, we'll clear her name.' He said as he corrected himself.

'Clark...' Lois said after a pause, Kal El glanced at her, every time she called him by that name, it tugged at his heart, was he deceiving her? It wasn't like him to care... 'How're you doing?'

Kal El frowned at her, 'I'm fine. How are you doing?'

Lois gave him a look that seemed to penetrate his bulletproof skin and hit his heart, 'You go missing for a fortnight, you come back all arrogant and strong, and you want me to act like you're normal and ask no questions?'

Kal El found himself at a loss for answers, he didn't understand emotions, he wasn't raised to.

'Lois.'

'Look at me Clark, you're one of my best friends, Lana crushed you, she was living with you and she broke your heart – she just got up and left.'

Kal El felt his heart sinking in his chest as her words got through to his softer side.

'I'm just glad to be back Lois.' He said truthfully.

Lois smiled sadly, 'Is that all i'm gonna get?'

Kal El stared at her, he didn't know what more to say, the fragility of her tender gaze left him speechless. He was afraid his words might not be the ones she wanted to hear. He wasn't the man she seemed to care for so sincerely. The last thing he wanted was for that care to vanish, on meeting his gaze Lois managed to pick up on his inner turmoil.

Without saying a word, she did something that left him powerless. She leaned in and hugged him tightly, her warmth pressing against his body, it sent shocks through his usually rational system, he didn't understand his own emotions. He didn't understand himself around her. Without any pre-planning, without any form of rational thought occurring, he watched as his arms held her close.

'Just give it time,' she whispered comfortingly, for the first time in his existence, Kal El felt uneasy.

'What if time's the one thing I don't have.' He uttered distantly.

Lois frowned, she pulled away and looked up at him, 'what?'

Kal El held her gaze longingly, enough was enough, he placed a firm hand behind her neck, cradling her head, he leaned in to kiss her deeply, but before his lips could reach hers, Lois pulled away.

'Clark...?' she whispered, her voice revealing how much she wanted to give in, 'What are you doing??' she asked as her eyes held his gaze.

Kal El released her, regaining his posture, he studied her as he straightened.

Lois studied him, completely blown away but what he was about to do, did he just try to kiss her?

A storm flooded her heart, amidst the storm, unbeknownst to Kal El, were fireworks. As a disappointed Kal El turned away, Lois grabbed his collar, turning him to face her, she kissed him passionately, he returned the kiss with a deep-rooted hunger as he felt her body pushing up against his.

Lifting her in his strong arms, he pushed her up against the wall as she wrapped her arms around his neck, both of them letting the kiss deepen into something else.

End chapter three:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Lapse of Judgement

Kal El kissed her aggressively as she pushed herself up against him, wanting him in a way she hadn't imagined possible until their lips met. Lois pulled away for a moment, whispering breathlessly,' Clark-'

Kal El immediately pulled away, a momentary anger spread through him when she called him Clark. He felt his patience waning as he looked down at the human, her hands were pressing against his chest as she gathered her senses. He had clearly blown her away, Lois slowly lifted her gaze to meet his. Kal El stared at the weight of emotion in her eyes, she truly did care for Clark. As he began to feel something more than lust in the same heart he merely acknowledged as an organ, he felt a wave of guilt hit him. Shocked by his innate reaction towards her, he stepped back.

Lois studied him, noticing the change immediately, 'What's wrong-?'

Before he could lie or she could approach him, Chloe's apartment doors burst open as Jimmy scrambled inside.

'Lois! Clark!' his forehead was bruised and his expression tired, 'I'm so glad to see you guys!'

'Jimmy!' Lois said, 'where were you? What happened?! Is Chloe with you??'

'No,' he said breathlessly, 'But they're releasing her tonight, can we take your car?'

'Ofcourse,' Lois replied without hesitation, she turned to Clark, a slight dismay in her eyes as she gazed at him, 'come on Clark, let's go.'

Kal El stared at her, 'No, I have to be somewhere.'

Lois took a moment to stare at him, as if she was trying to see what he was thinking, 'Chloe's your best friend.'

'I know.' His words left him without his knowledge, his mind was focused on her. Only her. His steel gaze did it's best to distance her, but the way she was looking at him made his heart pound even faster.

Jimmy paused, 'uh...what's going on guys? What happened?'

'Nothing happened.' Kal El said too quickly, Lois winced as his words hit her, she turned to Jimmy, a brave smile on her face as she added, 'Yeah, nothing happened. How the heck did you wind up here? Who let you go??'

Jimmy looked ecstatic, 'Some woman called Miss Mercer called in a favour, she said to give Clark her greetings...' he said with a shrug, 'come on, Chloe gets released in 4 hours, we should leave now to get there in time.'

Lois nodded, 'Okay...it's in Gotham right?'

Jimmy nodded with urgency. He headed to the door, Lois followed, pausing before leaving the apartment, she glanced at Clark.

'Chloe'll be disappointed that you didn't come.' She said with a soft smile.

Kal El didn't meet her gaze, Lois felt a pang of disappointment hit her as found herself longing for a look from Clark.

Accepting that silence was all she would get, she said, 'See you around Smallville.' Crestfallen, Lois turned on her heel and walked out of the apartment.

Kal El lifted his head to watch her leave, his hormones were raging through his bloodstream, his heart was pounding, and he was quite certain he was feeling human emotions towards Lois Lane. But that wasn't possible, was it?

He turned and faced the open window, climbing out onto the balcony, he decided to go for a fly, it was too hot inside, the open world would do him good.

Jimmy glanced at Lois as she drove silently, 'What's wrong? You're whole 'silent treatment' mood is totally killing my newfound freedom, aren't you gonna ask me any questions?? You know, 'hey Jimmy, long time no see, how was the military prison??' Ask me something...' But Lois was lost in her own thoughts, 'Anything?'He added, accepting defeat he mumbled, 'Nothing's fine too.'

Lois stared at the winding road ahead of her, they were leaving Metropolis and heading for Gotham to see her cousin get released from prison. Yet not an ounce of adrenaline ran through her veins. Her thoughts were all over one person. Clark Kent. She blamed Clark for her momentary lapse in judgement earlier, she blamed him for kissing her in such a way that left her needing more, she blamed him for letting her let him kiss her, and she blamed him for butchering her mood. How could he have suddenly turned so cold, or the better question was WHY.

She pushed the pedal, the car sped along the highway, what had happened? What had gone so wrong that he completely pulled away when she looked up at him...was it her? Did he not want her in that way? She decided that it probably was the reason, but if that was the case, why had he kissed her to begin with, and why was there such passion behind his kiss?

'Uh Lois...' Lois glanced at Jimmy.

'What?'

'Please slow down.'

Lois huffed as she glanced at the speed-dial, and then she flinched, she was doing 80 miles an hour in a 60 zone.

'Lois are you okay?' Jimmy asked, Lois smiled at her friend.

'I'm fine Jimmy, I'm sorry I'm being so...weird tonight...Its just...something happened, before you walked in-'

'Really?' he said sarcastically, 'Because when I walked in there was like NO tension-'

Lois shot him a glare.

'The tension's back.' He mocked, Lois sighed, 'Clark kissed me.'

'WHAT?'

'I know-I think I lost my mind for a second, a REALY bug lapse of judgement, I mean-' she scoffed, 'me and CLARK? Can you imagine?!'

Jimmy shrugged, 'it's not THAT out of the question, you two have chemistry-' Lois stared at him as he shrugged again, 'I'm just shocked that it was so soon after the whole Lana-drama.'

Lois almost hit the brakes on the car, THAT must have been what stopped him. He was still hung up on Lana, she shook her head, why hadn't she thought of that earlier.

'I mean, I don't blame him for moving on with you, Lana ripped out his heart...but I didn't think you two would be grown up enough to actually deal with your feelings for eachother-'

'FEELINGS? Okay, Jimmy?'Lois said, feeling her cheeks turn red.

'What?'

'Shut up. Just, shut up.' She said simply.

Jimmy frowned at her, he hadn't seen Lois Lane flustered before, it was fun. Lois groaned internally as she shook her head, she was attracted to Clark...not anyone else...CLARK KENT. Smallville.

'I'm attracted to halibut. Brilliant.' She muttered sarcastically. 'Good going Lois. Well done. You sure know how to pick 'em.'

Jimmy raised a slightly concerned eyebrow at her as she drove them towards Gotham.

End chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Reflection

Kal El swooped upwards into the sky, the sensation of flying was indescribable, it was what he enjoyed most when he needed to clear his mind. Taking in a deep breath, he embraced the cool night air as he swerved left and right, smoothly avoiding tall sky scrapers, he slowed down as he saw the Daily Planet building, he calmly landed on the globe, leaping down onto the concrete ground he stared at the mirror.

'You care for Lois Lane alot more than you choose to think.' He said to the reflection in the glass window.

A stubbled version of him glared back at him, his reflection turned to the surrounding vast whiteness and demanded, 'Let me out of here Jor El!'

Kal El sighed, 'You clearly don't know your own father that well. He won't give in that easy.'

Clark slammed his fist against the reflection, he had spent the last few weeks watching Kal El live his life, watching from the sidelines was driving him insane.

'When I kissed her...you felt what I felt too.'

Clark studied Kal El, who now stood virtually face to face from him, 'Tell me what that emotion is Clark.' Clark ignored his question, instead, he attempted to reach for Kal El, but his fingers touched nothingness every time he tried.

Clark stared at Kal El, 'How much longer do I have to watch you live my life??'

Kal El gave his reflection a bored shrug, 'Until you are ready.'

'For WHAT?!' Clark demanded, 'Look,' he said with a sigh, 'I just...I want my life back...I need my life back-'

'Tell me what you feel for Lois Lane.'

Clark gulped, 'I don't...know what you mean.'

'You felt what I felt when I kissed her, you felt what I felt when she kissed me back...Have you fallen for this earthling too?' He asked with a disdainful look. Clark was far too sensitive for Kal El's liking, first the drama with the Lang girl that he barely survived and now Lois Lane.

Clark found himself feeling defensive, 'Listen to me-we're the same person-There's gotta be a way to make Jor El change his mind-'

'Are you afraid of what you feel for her?' Kal El enquired, 'Is that it? Do you fear she may not reciprocate your affections?' Clark threw him a frustrated glare.

'Let me out of here Kal El.'

'That was not a denial.' Kal El said, Clark could have sworn his rational alter-ego seemed somewhat amused by unveiling his unconsciously hidden feelings for Lois. 'You are in love with Lois Lane.'

Clark scowled, no way. No way in hell.

'I HIGHLY doubt that-'

'Then explain what you felt when she kissed you.'

'That's not important-!'

'Maybe it is. After-all, you are being kept until you embrace your destiny.'

Clark stared at him, Kal El nodded slightly at Clark, 'Good bye Clark.'

'Wait-!' Clark called out in desperation, Kal El looked impatient, he faced Clark expectantly, Clark sighed, almost ashamed of himself.

'Just...keep her safe.'

'What about your other friends?' Kal El asked calmly, he was enjoying Clark's reluctant display of affection towards Lois Lane, 'and them too,' Clark said softly as he held Kal El's gaze, '...please.'

Kal El turned away, he peered out across Metropolis, he listened intently, trying to pick out Lois and Jimmy's voices from the hubbub of the city.

'What're you doing?' Clark asked, without giving Clark an answer, he launched himself into the sky and flew off into the night.

'Kal El?!' Clark yelled desperately.

Clark turned around and faced the vast snowy plains, his only form of communication with Kal El was in reflections, he wondered where he had been banished too. It was similar to the phantom zone, but it was empty. There was only him.

'Jor El!' Clark yelled up at the blindingly white skies, 'I need to go back to earth!'

There was no answer. Clark felt a wave of defeat spreading over him. He was stuck here until Kal El felt like coming back.

Outside The Gotham City Maximum Security Prison:

Lois and Jimmy waited silently for Chloe's release, 'any minute now,' Jimmy said hopefully.

Lois nodded, she frowned as she listened to the radio, 'another mysterious death,' the newscaster said, 'occurred in the early hours of yesterday morning. Once again, the victim was found collapsed when carrying out day to day tasks. Doctor's are still struggling to find the cause for this, and police have no leads for a suspect. The victims simply cease to live. Both brain activity and heart activity 

come to a halt simultaneously...Neighbours report seeing a man enter the victim's home late last night, but failed to ID him...' Lois groaned, nothing good seemed to be happening in the world lately.

Jimmy gulped, 'This is kinda creepy...' he muttered as he peaked out of the window.

'Sounds like a good story to me...serial killer at large in metropolis...I say we hunt him down and make a story out of him.'

Jimmy stared at her, 'Lois-its not a game-he's murdering people.'

'That's generally what serial killers do Jimmy.'

Jimmy gulped, 'I don't think that's such a good idea.'

'Come on...Chloe would be impressed.' She said with a grin, Jimmy sighed, 'alright.'

She turned the radio up, 'the police is struggling to give a name to the mysterious murders, and still have no...'

Jimmy turned it down, Lois threw him a glare, 'what?' he said defensively, 'I wanna focus on my girlfriend coming out of prison not some serial killer. Not right now.'

Lois sighed, she felt slightly guilty for a moment, she was trying so hard not to think about the kiss between her and Clark, that she had barely acknowledged Jimmy and how worried he must have been about her cousin.

'Sorry Jimmy.'

'It's alright,' he said with a sweet smile, 'I'm just glad you drove us out here.'

'Hey, you're gonna be family soon,' she said, punching his shoulder, Jimmy smiled reluctantly.

In the skies above them, Kal El hovered amidst the darkness, he was not doing what Clark asked him to by choice, he was only doing it because there was not a reason not to.

Gotham City Maximum Security Prison:

Chloe stumbled slightly as the guards led her out of her cell, she squinted at the bright white hallway.

'Where are you taking me?! Let go of me!' She ordered, the guards silently led her out of the building.

Chloe's eyes adjusted to the darkness, it was night time, she was glad she was out of that boring hell-hole, she had felt like she was losing her mind in there. She wondered where Jimmy, Clark and Lois were.

'Why the change of heart?' she glared at one of the prison guards, 'don't you wanna interrogate me some more??' she scowled, her body was sore from the low powered electrocution mechanisms they had used on her, when asking her about national security.

'We're just following orders Miss Sullivan. As of an hour ago, you're free to go.'

'Who called it in?' she said, half-expecting to hear Clark's name, 'Tess Mercer.' The guard replied.

'Who??'

Before the guards could reply, Chloe stumbled into a paramedic, her anger waned a little as their eyes met.

'Woah,' he said with a sweet smile, 'watch your step there Miss...'

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but words fell short as his light brown eyes held her stumbling gaze.

One of the guard's grabbed her shoulder, 'Hey-' the paramedic said protectively, 'I believe you're setting her free right?'

The guard nodded, the paramedic nodded at the gates, 'now that she's out of the building, she's no longer your property. I strongly advise you let go of her.'

The guard glared at the paramedic as he released his grip on Chloe.

'Chloe!'

Chloe turned around to see Jimmy and Lois, Jimmy welcomed her with open arms, holding her close, the paramedic watched silently.

'Jimmy!' Chloe said with a big grin, 'Lois! I missed you guys so much,' she hugged both of her friends, 'where's Clark?'

'He had somewhere to be...' Jimmy quickly said, Lois looked away as Chloe's face fell slightly.

Chloe glanced at the paramedic who smiled at her expectantly, 'This is Jimmy, and Lois, and I'm Chloe...Chloe Sullivan.'

Jimmy frowned as Chloe shook the handsome man's hand, 'I'm Davis Bloome. It's nice to meet you all. Especially you Chloe.'

Chloe found herself blushing, much to all of their surprise, she frowned as she felt somebody's eyes on her. She looked up at the sky, but there was nothing there, shaking it off, she turned to her friends.

'Let's get you home.' Jimmy said, swinging his arm around his girl.

Lois smiled at the happy couple, Chloe nodded as Jimmy pecked her on the cheek, her eyes were on Davis, who simply smiled.

'Take care of yourselves.' He said sincerely.

'Thanks, you too,' Chloe added, with that, she turned and headed towards Lois's car.

End chapter five:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: In the Dark

'So...where did you guys say Clark was?'

'Uh...Some...he...thing to do...' Lois said offhandedly, Chloe frown, it was unlike Clark to NOT come and see her.

'Riiight. Because that makes SO much sense.'

Jimmy gazed at Chloe, it was probably a bad time to ask her whether she had given any thought to his proposal before they were interrupted by the government. He looked out the window wondering how to bring it up, but Chloe seemed too focused on Clark's absence. Usually this might have bothered Jimmy, but the way she had looked at him when he proposed put any doubts in his mind to rest. She loved him.

Lois glanced at Chloe, 'so, you wanna maybe call next time you get arrested and whisked away to the land of Oz?'

Chloe gave Lois a look, 'Come on Lois, they didn't let me see daylight, let alone use a phone.'

Lois nodded, 'fair enough...'

'Who's this mystery woman that gave me permission to leave?'

'She's Lex's new pawn whilst Lex is away or missing, or wherever the heck he is...you know what's weird? Both Lex and Clark vanished around the same time...'

Chloe felt a familiar sensation of panic fill her mind, 'That's probably a coincidence,' Chloe said quickly, doing her best to cover for her friend. She may have been in love with Jimmy, after accepting that Clark would never love her that way, but she couldn't help but feel as though Clark's absence was out of character for him.

Both cousins sat in silence as Jimmy did his best to make smalltalk, they were both blissfully unaware that their minds were puzzled by the same mystery. Clark Kent.

Jimmy glanced at Lois, he felt guilty for wondering when they planned on asking her to move out of Chloe's so they could get some alone time...he decided to ask Chloe to do it in a few days.

Kal El watched the four-wheeled vehicle slowly drive Clark's friends home. He didn't need people the way his alter-ego seemed to, he saw them as liabilities, the greatest liability of all right now, was Lois Lane. Kal El's worst case scenario would be having to pick between saving many or saving her and picking her. This was the reason he avoided attachment from these earthlings, and it was also one of the reasons he would do his best to avoid Lois Lane whilst he was located here on Earth. He simply could not afford to lose his senses when near the woman who was so unaware of the intoxicating effect she had over him.

Davis drove the ambulance back towards Metropolis, he glanced at the dark surroundings, his mind was on the cute blonde he had seen earlier. Chloe Sullivan, he smiled softly. He frowned as he felt a splitting headache coming on. He knew what this meant, he would black out any second. Learning from experience, he pulled over and locked his doors. He groaned as the world seemed to disappear, and once again, for a moment, he felt as if he was an abyss of darkness and nothing more.

Then he was gone. Who knew where or how he'd wake up the next day, or if he would wake up at all. The plants around the ambulance began to wilt as the ambulance shook violently.

Doomsday sat up, his eyes a charcoal black, he threw an amused smirk at the locked ambulance door, one soft shove and the door fell off it's hinges.

Standing tall, his black hair slicked back, his cold eyes challenging the darkness, Doomsday did not feel, he simply absorbed. His heart pounded in his ears, each beat echoed like a shadow, he stared up at the night sky, he desired energy, he desired life, not to enjoy it, only to destroy it. The hunger in the empty space where his soul should have been grew impatient as he squinted, his eyes focussing on the outskirts of Metropolis.

It would be a good night.

Kal El studied the tall semi-human creature that emerged from the ambulance, he flew silently behind it, watching it from a safe distance. He hadn't come across it before, he wondered what it was. He froze in mid-air as the creature suddenly stopped, sensing Kal El's energy.

Doomsday peered up at the night sky again, he could sense an abundance of energy but there was nothing in sight. The plants he had passed had all died as he soon as he set his absorbing gaze on them. There was nothing alive on this road. But then what was that energy...and such a vast amount of it, he wondered.

He stopped as he noticed a breeze directly above him, he snapped his head upwards to see a shape flying in the distance; it must have been a bird, deciding it wasn't a threat, Doomsday approached the resting outskirts of Metropolis, a cruel smile spread across his thin lips.

Lois lay in her bed, tossing and turning, Jimmy and Chloe were in the next room and she felt out of place by living with the couple. If anything, their presence made her miss being in a relationship even more. She just wanted to get out of their way.

She wondered what Clark had to do, and then found herself wondering if he had lied to avoid her. The kiss was unforgettable, the sensation of him leaning against her longingly left her restless, but she just didn't understand where the strong current of attraction had come from.

The way she had felt when his lips pressed against hers, wasn't a feeling that you could just pull out of mid-air, it was something more, something deeper, something she never thought would happen 

between her and Clark. Something she was too afraid to give a name too. Especially after he did a complete 180 turn and decided to avoid her after it.

She buried her face in her pillow, was she really pining over Clark Kent?

Kal El sat on the roof of Chloe and Lois's apartment, he could hear them all sleeping, without realising it, he had zoned in on Lois's breathing, she was tossing and turning, he wasn't the only one feeling restless tonight after all, he thought with sincere smile. He wondered what she was thinking and whether she was thinking about Clark...He decided to go to the house that Clark called home. The Kent farm.

Lois sat up in bed, there was no way she could sleep tonight, she needed to see Clark. She simply had to. She wasn't the patient kind, nor was she the silent type. She wasn't prepared to wait any longer, climbing to her feet, she picked up her cellphone and car keys. She was going to the Kent Farm.

Clark shuddered as he huddled, trying to keep his body warm as he trooped across the vast snowy wilderness, he felt his heart sink in his chest as he thought about home. There were so many things he had taken for granted. Lois Lane was one of them, she had always been true to him, she was always there for him even when he didn't want her to be, she was the one who held him together when Lana broke his heart clean in two. Lois was the one who didn't let him fall apart. Lois was the one he didn't understand his feelings for. He was almost saddened by the chance he might have missed. His chance to let himself feel something more than friendship for Lois.

Kal El landed on soft soil with a gentle thud. He turned around, his eyes immediately scanning the farm. He wasn't alone. A familiar vehicle was parked in the drive. Lois was here.

He glanced at the house and then at the barn, feeling somewhat like an outsider to Clark's life, he chose to enter the barn instead of the house.

End chapter six:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Return

'Clark.' Lois was dressed in her pyjamas, Kal El tried not to smile at the image, she was angry and impatient, a combination he was all too familiar with. 'We need to talk.' She said firmly, indicating for him to sit on the couch, Kal El silently did as she requested, he tore his gaze away from her lips and focused on her eyes. But that didn't remove the attraction either.

Her arms were folded as she paced back and fourth infront of him, 'Look Smallville.' She said, 'I get that you're all torn up about Lana-I get that when we uh...when we...you know-'

'Kissed?' Kal El suggested calmly.

Lois nodded, 'yeah, that...it confused you-trust me, you're not the only one-I just...I need to know-' she stopped pacing now, Kal El studied her, she was like a mosaic, whenever he laid eyes on her, he saw a different emotion. This one was honesty.

'Did the kiss have anything to do with your feelings for Lana?'

Kal El stared at her as she looked down, she was prepared for rejection. He almost felt offended, did she truly feel as though she was a rebound option?? He didn't kiss rebounds like that.

Lois glanced up at him, 'well? Just tell me. If you tell me now-I'll leave and we'll never talk about it again-' Kal El stood up, he stepped towards her.

'What if I don't want you to leave?' He asked, his eyes trained on hers. Amongst the flecks of brown and green, he saw vulnerability, and it drove him restless.

Lois stared at him as he approached her, he stood inches from her, she could feel his calm breathing, and she was convinced he could hear her heart racing.

'What is this?' she asked.

Kal El gave her a look, 'do you really wish to spend any more of your time trying to figure that out Lois...or are you gonna let yourself feel it for once?'

Lois studied him, almost feeling as if she had to prove herself, why did she feel so defensive??

Grabbing his collar, she kissed him aggressively, Kal El lifted her into his arms, his hands trailing down her slender back as her tongue explored his mouth with a heated passion.

Kal El felt himself lose grip of his instincts as he pushed her down onto the couch, he let his urges lead him as his lips found her neck and began to drift lower. Lois closed her eyes, wishing the feeling could last forever as his warmth pressed against her body, she pulled him closer. She felt his hands at her waist as she leaned up against him on the couch, kissing him hungrily.

Clark stared at the two of them from the mirror in the barn in horror.

'HEY! HEY-HEY! STOP THAT! KAL EL!?'

Kal El suddenly pulled away from Lois, Lois frowned as she looked up at him, 'what's wrong? Clark?'

'Clark, don't you have a lesson to learn?' Kal El said irritably, Lois stared at him, why was he talking to himself in the mirror??

'You're on drugs aren't you??' Lois asked as she buttoned up her shirt, her heart beat was still rapid and her breathing shallow as she tried to catch her breath.

'CLARK??' she demanded.

'PLEASE stop calling me that.' Kal El said firmly, Lois stared at him in horror.

'What did you just say?'

'Kal El-don't hurt her-If you hurt her-I swear-I'll kill you-'

Kal El ignored Clark, as he turned to face a frightened looking Lois.

'What did you just say?' Lois asked him again, she stared at the intruder, 'you said not to call you 'Clark'.' She began to scowl as she thought about how intimately they had kissed, Kal El walked towards her.

'Lois. I can explain.'

'What have you done with Clark?' she ordered, demanding an explanation, 'where is he?!'

'Lois. Calm down, I AM him.'

Lois stepped backwards as he walked towards her, he reached out, before his fingers could touch her arm, she slapped across the face. 'You-Stay away from me-'

Kal El felt a pang of violence spread through him, how DARE she hit him??

He stepped towards her menacingly, but the terror in her eyes made him freeze.

Clark felt his adrenaline kicking in, 'JOR EL! HE's going to hurt her! Please! You HAVE to send me back! JUST for now-let me save her! PLEASE...!'

Clark stared at the sky as he waited for an answer, he sensed something above him, looking upwards at the sky, he frowned as he saw the mirror from the barn falling straight towards him.

Kal El glared at Lois, Lois backed away from him, 'You have NO idea what I am capable of...you don't know who I am.'

Lois picked up a baseball bat and swung at him. Kal El didn't even flinch as the bat snapped in two on coming into contact with his head.

This angered him, Lois began to run towards the stairs, Kal El walked towards her calmly, he gave the wooden table between them a push, sending it hurtling through the air. Lois ducked as the mirror dodged her, she stumbled down the stairs, hitting the floor with a hard thud.

Parallel Plane:

The mirror crashed down over Clark, Clark called out in pain as he stared down at himself, he began to take on the reflection of the mirror, before he knew it-he was standing in the loft.

'KAL EL!?'

Kal El's eyes drifted from a groaning Lois to a furious Clark.

'Welcome home Clark.'

Clark supersped towards Kal El, but Kal El put out a hand-sending Clark flying backwards through the air, Kal El shook his head, Clark simply wasn't rational enough.

He swooped through the air, heading for Clark, as he caught his stumbling alter-ego, he grabbed his collar as they swirled through the air. Clark glared into the steel blue daggers that held his gaze.

He felt almost powerless under Kal El's strength, Clark did his best not to feel dizzy.

'You know what you're greatest weakness is Clark?'

Clark gritted his teeth as Kal El tormented him in mid-air, they were zooming at a rapid speed, 'You're emotions control you-' With that, Kal El shoved Clark into the ground, landing on top of him as they fought.

Clark took a fist to his face, grunting in pain, Kal El stood tall over him, almost disappointed at how easily he was beating Clark.

'You are a disappointment Clark.'

Clark glared at him as he climbed to his feet.

'When will you learn that your ability to rationalise is the one thing that makes you better than these...earthlings?' he said with distaste.

'Hey!?' Lois's voice caught Kal El and Clark off guard, Kal El turned around to see Lois in the middle of swinging a chair at him-Kal El put out a hand, hitting the chair with such force that it double back onto Lois and sent her hurtling to the ground.

'LOIS!?' Clark said as he fell into a state of panic, he supersped over to her, 'LOIS!?' He cupped her face, wiping mud from the ground off her cheek, she had come out here to help him, but wound up being the one injured. He felt a familiar wave of protection spread through him, he slowly lifted his steel gaze, meeting Kal El's full on.

Kal El couldn't help but smile slightly at himself, for the first time in years as he looked at Clark Kent, he could see a part of himself in him. Before Kal El could react, Clark tackled him to the ground at superspeed, Kal El felt a rock hit his skull as they both skidded through the mud at such a speed that the ground beneath them felt as though it was on fire.

'Don't EVER go near her again-' Clark yelled down at his alter-ego, Kal El had to admit, he was impressed by Clark's rage and sudden outburst of strength.

Kal El grunted with effort as he tightened his hold on Clark's collar, he seethed at Clark, hoping he'd finally see things the way Kal El saw them. 'She makes you weak...!'

'She makes me BETTER-She makes me-' Clark stopped himself.

''Human'?' Kal El finished for him, 'say it Clark. Is that not what you've always desired? To be just like them??'

Clark let go of Kal El and climbed to his feet, his answer to Kal El's mindgames surprised him, 'Not anymore.' Clark said strongly.

Kal El almost scoffed, 'then what do you desire? Maybe we should be more honest...'

Clark glared at him, he had said 'we' to get to Clark. To remind Clark that Kal El was something he was very capable of becoming. Infact, he was Kal El, and yet somehow, he was Clark. His eyes drifted to Lois, she was knocked out for good this time, he turned to face Kal El. Who had witnessed his glance at Lois.

'Or is it her?' Kal El said as he began to circle Clark, 'Lois Lane.' He shook his head. 'This is not what you are supposed to desire Clark.'

Clark shook his head, 'wanna know what I desire? I want you to leave and never come back.'

Kal El frowned, 'Clark...I AM you...why don't you see...we're the same-'

'You're cold-blooded-'

'I AM A KRYPTONIAN!' He bellowed, his words echoed through the silent farm.

He menacingly supersped towards Clark, coming to a determined halt moments before him, their noses almost were touching as he seethed at his own almost pitiful reflection. Clark noticed a shard of mirror in one of his pockets, he kept his eyes trained on Kal El.

'You disappoint me.'

'I don't care.' Clark said, 'She's innocent. You shouldn't have laid a finger on her-'

'She intended on hurting me-'

'You know that's not possible.'

Kal El studied Clark, he was right, it was almost impossible to hurt Kal El, or Clark for that matter.

'Clark. I will tell you this because you deserve the truth. I've seen your life here...with these people...your compassion for them, it makes you weak. It gives your enemies a target.'

Clark watched Kal El closely as Kal El wiped some blood from his lip, the wound healed shortly after.

'Especially these...' He paused as he thought of the word, 'romantic...' he paused and looked at Clark, 'feelings you have towards Lois Lane...' Clark looked at him defiantly as he spoke, 'Maybe I should eliminate her. She could get in the way of your destiny.'

'You don't know what you're talking about!' Clark ordered.

Kal El smiled softly, 'You're prepared to destroy me for lifting a hand against her. I am a part of you Kal El.'

'Don't call me that.' Clark said firmly. As much as he hated to admit it, Kal El's words scared him and Kal El could feel it.

Kal El walked past Clark and approached Lois, who lay there unconscious and unaware of the mortal danger she was in.

All thoughts left Clark as he watched a part of him stand over Lois, his senses became clouded with what Kal El claimed were his biggest weakness. Emotions, several emotions, and all of them commanded him to save Lois.

'Emotions.' Kal El said as he watched the captivating brunette who lay on the ground, 'Make you lose control of your senses Kal El.' He crouched, his fingers tracing Lois's lips, 'for a moment, even I became intoxicated by the depth of your emotions for her.'

Clark couldn't bare seeing a cold-blooded Kryptonian persona like Kal El anywhere near Lois, let alone, seeing another man, even if it was himself, touch her lips like that. Not considering the consequences of wronging his sub-persona, Clark pulled out the shard of mirror in his pocket and supersped towards Kal El who had his back turned to Clark.

Hearing the sound of Clark speeding towards him, Kal El smiled slightly to himself, turning around, assuming he had time to stop Clark, he opened his mouth to speak-only to find Clark was faster than he thought and had already thrust a shard of the mirror into Kal El's chest.

'Argh!' Kal El roared in agony, clutching his chest. Much to Clark's horror, he felt as if he couldn't breathe himself, he keeled over, clutching his own chest. What was happening? Kal El grunted in pain as the he began to take on the reflection of the mirror, he stared down at himself in horror.

Clark reached his knees, gritting his teeth as his heart cramped in his chest, what had he done??

Before the parallel plane consumed Kal El whole, Kal El lifted his cold gaze, levelling Clark, with that he vanished into thin air.

Clark felt his strength returning to him, had he severed his ties with Kal El completely? Was that what had just happened? Was Kal El an entire being without the need to be alive in Clark??

Clark instantly focused on Lois, he ran to her side, 'Lois...?!' he lifted her into his arms with great ease and carried her into the Kent home. The wounds on his skin healed almost instantly, but the blow his heart had taken echoed through every heart beat. He was in love...with Lois. Almost losing her had made him realise what his feelings were, and they were like nothing he had ever felt before.

Laying her down on his bed, he sat on the floor besides the bed, pressing his forehead against the cool wooden bed frame. He was stunned. So much had happened within moments, it had left him torn. He stared at her, finally allowing his heart to feel what he had always felt in the back of his mind, her peaceful expression slowly painted itself across his mind as he gazed at her.

'Lois Lane...' he whispered to himself, smiling sadly, he shook his head at her. Out of all the people on planet earth. His heart wanted Lois. And much to both his surprise and dismay, he wanted her too. He touched her forehead, a small cut seeped crimson blood, he grabbed a towel and walked over to the bathroom, running it under cold water, he walked back to Lois's side.

She would be okay, she just had a concussion and afew bruises, he pressed the towel against her forehead as he ignored the turmoil deep in his heart, that seemed to twist and jab at him. The look in Kal El's eyes haunted him, they were far from finished with eachother. That much he knew.

End chapter seven:


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Truth takes time

Lois stirred in her sleep, Clark watched her, he hadn't left her side in two days, the only time he had thought about anything other than her and Kal El was when he rang Chloe, to try to explain what exactly had been happening over the past few days.

'Lois...?' He touched her cheek hoping for a response, Lois leaned in to his touch as she whispered, 'Clark...?'

It all came flooding back to her as she jumped up and pulled away, this time saying his name with terror, 'Clark?!'

Clark felt heartbroken as he saw the fear in her eyes, 'No, Lois...it's me,' she studied him suspiciously, 'It's me... It's Clark...'

On seeing her reluctance he gazed into her eyes, 'LOOK at me Lois...' she did as he requested, her eyes searched his, a wave of relief washed over her as she saw the tenderness that was missing in the other Clark.

'Oh thank god,' she whispered as she clutched him tightly, she held him against her, losing herself in his embrace for a moment, she quickly pulled away, Clark had no idea about her feelings for him she reminded herself. He thought they still had that tongue-in-cheek friendship, she pulled away from him, blushing slightly.

'I'm glad you're back.' She said with a smile.

Clark held her gaze, letting himself meet her eyes and search them without the fear of looking away at the appropriate time. Lois searched his calming blue eyes, the sparks passing between the two of them weren't invisible to either of them.

Lois cleared her throat, 'so...uh...wanna tell me what the hell happened back there?'

Clark opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Chloe's voice as Chloe stormed into the bedroom.

'Lois? Are you okay? I'm sorry it took me two days to get here-'

'We're getting married-' Jimmy beamed from behind her, Chloe rolled her eyes but broke into a grin, Lois and Clark stared at them.

'You're getting married?!' Lois exclaimed.

Chloe nodded, 'I'll tell you everything afterwards...' she turned to Clark, 'I wanna talk to you...'

The room fell silent, Chloe gave him a look, 'outside?'

Clark nodded, 'yeah sure.'

He followed Chloe outside, still reeling from the news of her engagement.

Chloe smiled at Lois and Jimmy and shut the door.

'Wanna tell me what the hell is going on?!' She asked in a loud whisper, 'She could have gotten seriously hurt-what were you thinking when you decided it was okay to sit back and let alien-Clark shove his tongue down her throat-'

'There was nothing I could do about it-'

'He didn't do it randomly Clark-you obviously feel something for Lois-'

'Chloe-that's not the point-'

'So you're sure he's gone??'

'For Now.' Clark nodded.

Chloe felt sick, 'Why don't I find that comforting...?'

Chloe looked disturbed as she spoke, 'Lois and Alien Clark almost slept together-'

'I know-Chloe, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to her-but it wasn't ME-that's what I was trying to tell you over the phone-'

'But it was you-he has all your memories, your emotions but he's just...alien-you...or am I wrong...?'

Clark sighed, 'Chloe-'

'My cousin was making out with a cold-blooded alien Clark... Do you have any idea how freaky that is? And NOT in a good way-'

Clark shook his head as he smiled at his worried best friend as she ranted.

'All of this happens-you defeat Alien-Clark-And then you just...' she struggled to think of the words, 'What if Lois had seen you use your abilities?? Thank god it's over...' she said, looking exhausted from her outburst. She glanced up at Clark.

'What?'

'I'm glad I'm back.' He said with a smile, Chloe grinned at him, swinging an arm around his shoulder.

'I didn't think it was like you to miss my big day...' She quipped as she referred to her release from the prison. Clark raised an eyebrow, 'so you and Jimmy...engaged?'

Chloe nodded, blushing slightly as she showed Clark her ring, Clark felt a creeping sensation of sadness seep through over.

'Wow Chloe...I'm uh...'

The bedroom door opened, as Jimmy helped Lois out of the room. Both of them pausing as they noticed the awkward silence in the air between Chloe and Clark.

Chloe looked at Lois, Lois simply shrugged, 'we felt like we were missing out in there...'

Chloe grinned, 'ofcourse not,' Lois broke into a big smile, 'I'm so happy for you cuz.' She hugged her cousin tightly, Jimmy grinned at Clark who forced a smile at him.

'I'm really happy for you.' He nodded, Chloe smiled softly at her best friend, 'Thanks Clark. That means alot.'

Lois watched Clark carefully, his words said one thing but his eyes said another.

'Oh, Lois...had Clark told you the good news yet?'

Lois looked lost for a moment, Chloe walked over to Lois and swung an arm around her shoulders, 'Clark's taking you up on your offer to join the Daily Planet!'

Lois raised her eyebrows, Clark smiled earnestly, 'What made you change your mind...?'

Clark smiled at her, 'Didn't you say I was destined for better things than working on a farm?' he smirked slightly.

Lois welcomed the wit, 'Actually, I asked you if you thought you were-and at the time. You didn't.'

'Things change Lois.'

Lois slowly nodded, Chloe looked from Clark to Lois, cringing as she saw the tension and bickering between them, she turned to Jimmy.

'I think you should ask her-'

'ME? No way-'

'Ask what?' Clark and Lois said simultaneously and then looked at eachother.

Clark cast a sneaky glance at Lois, who happened to be doing the same thing to him. They both looked straight ahead of them at Chloe and Jimmy's bashful expressions.

Lois studied them, Jimmy smiled at her with a guilty expression, 'Well...Chloe and I were wondering-'

'That seeing as we're moving in together-'

'You're moving in together??' Once again, Lois and Clark spoke simultaneously, even Chloe noticed this time. Lois felt unsettled by standing so close to him, she was afraid she might remind herself of the emotions she had felt for him the past few days, but what she feared more than reminding herself of those emotions, was somebody else noticing them. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a drink.

'We think you should move out-' Jimmy mumbled quickly, causing Lois to spit out her drink.

Chloe looked panicked as Lois's eyes landed on her...Lois took in a deep breath, 'Okay.'

'Really?' Jimmy asked too happily, Chloe through him a look and then turned to Lois.

'Thank you so much, you're the best cousin ever-'

'Save it Sullivan.' She said with a grin, 'I just can't believe you're getting married-'

'I know!' Chloe said ecstatically, Clark smiled at the two cousins as they laughed and joked.

He had lost Lana, and now he was about to lose Chloe...and he couldn't explain why, but he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Clark walked over to the fridge, deciding he could use a drink to, Lois was walking backwards whilst talking to Chloe and Jimmy about the past few days, she bumped into Clark and fell, Clark caught her in his arms just in time. For a moment they both found themselves speechless as they gazed at eachother.

Chloe cleared her throat, Lois quickly straightened, 'Nice catch Smallville.' Lois said as she adjusted her blouse.

'Your welcome Lois...' Clark muttered.

Chloe studied the two of them, it was as if they were creeping around on eggshells around eachother...not that she blamed them, Lois had been making out with who she thought was Clark, and Clark's feelings for Lois must have had something to do with it too...Lois would never kiss a guy unless she knew he wanted her in return. Chloe decided to have a heart to heart with both her best friend and her cousin later on.

Chloe, Jimmy, Lois and Clark sat at the table, Clark watched his friends as they laughed and discussed the upcoming wedding and Clark's new job, he didn't have the heart to talk to any one, whenever he looked at the table he saw his memories pass by, the ones with him, his mother and father, laughing and talking as they'd sit down for a family meal. Or the ones with Lana, he had had so many dreams, all of them shattered by her over and over again. And now Chloe was moving on with her life too. He didn't know if it scared him or it upset him, he climbed to his feet, 'I just need to get something from the barn...'

Chloe nodded, 'Okay.'

Lois watched him go as Jimmy and Chloe continued their excited conversation, she wondered if he was feeling okay. So much had changed in his life over the past year, not to mention the rollercoaster of emotions he had been through with Lana leaving him, Chloe getting jailed and now his best friend moving on with her life.

'Actually, I think I'm gonna go check on Clark...'

Chloe nodded as Lois left the table, Jimmy broke into a broad grin as he faced Chloe.

'What? Lois and Clark? No way.'

'C'mon, Clark told you himself that they had been making out like hell-'

'But that wasn't Clark-' she groaned, hoping she didn't have to explain, 'Now he's the real Clark...I doubt he'll be shoving his tongue down Lois's throat any time soon...'

'Maybe he won't be the one to initiate it...'

'Lois??' she cautiously studied him, 'did you get high?'

Jimmy frowned at her.

End chapter Eight:


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Rise

'Whenever we had dinner at home...My dad would leave me and Lucy at the table...' Lois confessed, hoping Clark might see how it feels to have a loved one choose not to spend time with you.

Clark tore his gaze from the night sky at the barn window, he turned to face Lois, who had her hands in her jean pockets as she smiled at him.

'It's hard to take isn't it?' She asked.

'What?'

Lois smiled at him comfortingly as she walked over to the barn window, 'Chloe, moving on with her life.'

'I'm happy for her.' Clark lied, Lois gave him a look, he let out a defeated sigh, 'I don't understand it Lois...I mean, I'm not attracted to her, I don't love her in that way-but I don't wanna lose her.'

'Chloe's always been there for you Clark, it's normal for you to feel like this...but how much longer did you expect her to run in circles around you?'

Clark fell silent, Lois was right, Chloe deserved to be happy, she deserved to move on with her life.

'I've spent so many years of my life chasing the wrong things, Lois...' Lois studied him as he finally gave her an insight to what he was feeling.

'I spent so long looking straight past Chloe and chasing Lana, I spent so long staring at my own life to even care about what was happening in Chloe's...I just...I feel like I'm a bad friend.'

'Don't be ridiculous Clark, you're always there to save the day for her. You're the best friend anyone could wish for...you're loyal, you're protective, you're caring-'

'I'm selfish.'

'Clark.' Lois said firmly, giving him a look. 'You have every right to feel your own feelings.'

Her words made him pause for thought, his eyes drifted to her lips, Lois even seemed to notice for a split-second before he looked away.

Lois frowned and looked away, did they just share...a moment? She shook it off, no way, Clark wouldn't be interested her, any sparks between them were probably just her imagination.

Clark thought about the way things had been before, and how happy he was, even if it didn't last. Chloe as his bestfriend, his father still alive, Lana as his girlfriend...but now, it had all gone, it had all fallen apart. Even the memories felt emptier than they should have.

It was as if Lois had read his mind when she advised him, 'Look...Clark...you can't hold onto the past wherever you go in life...if you spend too long looking at what was, you'll miss what is,' Clark stared at her, wondering if she was referring to what they had between them, 'and you'll be left dreaming about what could have been...' she said with a small smile, and a familiar glint in her eyes, the one she got whenever she dished out her pearls of wisdom to him.

Clark gazed at her, 'I don't know what I'd do without you Lois.'

Lois laughed, 'You're just saying that, but it's sweet of you to say Smallville, we all know your heart holds a candle for Lana and no-one else.'

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away, with each step she took, her heart sunk further into her chest, she wanted him to stop her, even if it was just for small-talk.

Clark peered at the empty barn doorway, it almost haunted him of what could happen if he didn't take Lois's advise, he would end up alone and wind up being one of those people who spent their lives watching their life, rather than living it.

In Metropolis:

Doomsday turned on his heel and walked off into the shadows, not bothering to even look at his latest victims, he hungered for energy, and had a lust for the destruction of it. He glanced at the night sky, he could see the sun peeking at the end of the horizon, it was almost dawn. He had to return to being a mere darkness within his human form for yet another day. Soon, he wouldn't need the rest, but for now, he wouldn't grow stronger without it.

Davis jolted awake, as broke into a cold sweat, he squinted as he saw ambulances speeding past the dark alley he had awoken in, he frowned. How did he get back out here?? He shook it off as he heard the ambulances come to a screeching halt nearby, someone must have needed help. On instinct, he ran out into the street, 'I'm a paramedic-' he told the paramedics who climbed out of the ambulance, they nodded as he crouched opposite the body.

'Body temperatures low...too low.' The girl was dead, the life seemed to have been sucked right out of her, her skin was as white as snow, he felt a shiver run down his spine.

'She's dead...' he said, a cold sensation creeping through him, death had made him uncomfortable since he was a child, but in his line of work, on bad days he'd come across it more often than he liked.

'Are you okay?' One of the paramedics asked Davis, Davis nodded.

'Yeah-I'm fine-'

'You're nose is bleeding-'

'Oh...' Davis replied with a confused expression, he lifted a hand to his nose and pulled it away to see the crimson colour seeping, he blinked at his blood for a moment, convinced he saw flecks of black. He shook it off; he needed to get to bed.

The Daily Planet:

Lois sat at her desk, she glanced up to see Clark stroll in with two mugs of coffee in his hands, she didn't realise she was smiling as her eyes drifted over him. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt, and black trousers. Needless to say, Lois was beginning to notice just how attractive the modest farm-boy really was. Earlier that morning she had made him change his outfit, if he expected to come to work with her, he needed to totally rearrange his wardrobe, maybe even burn some of it. But he didn't seem to happy when Lois suggested burning some of his wardrobe.

'Hey...' she said to him as he walked over to her, 'you're missing something.'

She pressed his Identity badge against his shirt, her hand lingered on his chest for a moment as she smiled at him, Clark smiled back at her, noticing how her eyes glinted in the dim-lit room.

'Clark Kent...' Tess Mercer's voice caused both Lois and Clark to jump slightly, Clark opened his mouth to greet her when she grabbed a coffee from his hand.

'That was for Lois-' Clark said aimlessly, Lois frowned at Tess who didn't seem to hear him.

'I'm glad to hear you've decided to join our team here.' She levelled him with a strange gaze, Clark felt unsettled, he remember her. She was the one Kal El had kissed when he went to find out where Chloe was.

'Who do you think you are?' Lois demanded.

'New Chief Editor of the Daily Planet.'

This silenced Lois immediately.

'Since Lex is missing, I'll be heading up his investigation, and also running his business. This happens to be one of them.' She said with a hint of disdain.

'So, Mr Kent. Amongst saving damsel's in distress, you enjoy journalism I take it?'

Clark laughed nervously, 'Uh, Yeah, I mean...'

Lois rolled her eyes as Clark tried not to gaze too adoringly at Tess.

He couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. And he was noticing it ALOT.

'You'll be paired with Miss Lane.'

'What??' Both of them exclaimed much to their horror and surprise.

'We're-' Clark started.

'-Partners??' Lois finished.

'Why not? ' Tess said with a shrug, knowing it seemed to cause Lois Lane some distress, she smiled to herself.

'Infact, if I remember correctly, don't you two have a story to cover?'

Lois raised an eyebrow at her, Tess simply switched on the T.V., A news reporter stood outside a dark alley as she spoke, 'This is the second mysterious death to hit Metropolis. Once again, there is no evidence of foul play...'

Lois frowned as she noticed the paramedic Chloe introduced her to in the background on the screen.

'Hey...I know him...'

Clark looked from Lois to the T.V., before he knew it, she was tugging at his arm, 'come on...!' Clark could only assume she was taking him with her to see the paramedic.

Tess watched Lois drag Clark away, she peered out of the window, down at the streets of Metropolis, her empire under Lex Luthor was on the rise...and still no sign of Lex...

End chapter nine:


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Case of the Ex

Lois and Clark climbed out of her car, they both approached the hospital, if they had arrived a moment later they might have missed Davis and a friend leaving the large grey building.

He looked tired, almost exhausted, Lois and Clark frowned...was he with Chloe?

On coming face to face with her cousin, Lois, along with Chloe and Clark asked, 'What are you doing here??'

'We're working on a story-' Clark said.

'Together?' Chloe said, as if she was imagining putting Lois in a test tube and adding Clark to the mix, causing a large explosion...'Uh is that a good idea-'

'Probably not,' Lois admitted.

'But Tess ordered us to be together-' Lois cast him a sideways glance, he paused as he realised what he had said, 'Work together-she ordered us to work together.' Chloe had a bemused expression on her face.

Davis smiled at them warmly as Lois stepped forward, 'we have some questions for you...'

'About what?'

'The body found last night, you were already at the scene-'

Chloe shook her head, 'Okay, before you guys go all Nancy Drew, I'm gonna leave-meeting Jimmy for lunch...bye guys...'

The three of them watched Chloe walk away, particularly Davis, who found himself taken by the witty blonde.

'hey-' Clark said, almost disapproving of Davis for watching Chloe longingly, Lois chimed in too.

'Over here big guy...'

Davis looked down at Lois, 'Yes, I was in the area...but I suffer from black outs, so if you wanna ask me how I got there-I can't help you...'

'Isn't that abit suspicious?' Lois asked, reading Clark's mind.

'Not really,' Davis frowned, 'It's a busy road Miss Lane.'

'Call me Lois.'

'Its a busy road Lois. And I've suffered from the blackouts for years, so it's common for me to wake up in random places...'

'Random places?' Clark asked curiously.

Davis simply shrugged, 'Yeah, once I woke up in a pie store, and then there was a strip club, and then there was a public toilet...' he said with a frown, 'not one of my favourite memories.'

Lois looked taken by the man, Clark looked at her, he turned to face him, 'what was the cause of death?' The sombre topic caught both Davis and Lois off guard as they turned to look at Clark. Davis might have impressed Lois and Chloe with his offbeat charm, but not Clark.

'We still don't know...she was just...' Davis gulped, 'lifeless.'

Lois and Clark stared at him.

In Lois's Car:

'Maybe someone's poisoning them...'

'But Davis said the tox screens came back clean...' Lois offered.

'Davis said that?' He muttered to himself, 'then it must be true.'

Lois looked at Clark for a beat, Clark frowned, 'what?'

Lois shook her head, 'Nothing.' Their eyes met, but their moment was cut short by the buzzing of Lois's cell phone, Lois answered her cell phone.

'Lois Lane...' she said, she paused, nodding, 'I'm sure he won't mind...' she glanced at Clark, seeing his uncertain expression she smiled, 'Okay...I'll see you then, I'll bring champagne...'

Lois hung up and looked at Clark, 'Chloe's making dinner tonight, apparently Oliver's back in town, Davis is invited too. She thinks it would be nice for us to all spend some time together.'

Clark nodded, relieved, Lois reversed the car, 'oh,' she said as she pulled out of her spot, 'I told her it was okay to have it at yours because our apartment's too small-'

'Lois?!'

Pretending she needed to concentrate on her driving she simply scolded him, 'shsh-I'm driving!'

Clark glared at her. There was no use arguing, he didn't mind it that much, he wondered why Ollie was back in town, lost in his thoughts, he noticed who he thought was Davis sitting in his ambulance with his head in hands...was he crying?? Clark frowned to himself.

The sound of a car horn made Clark jump in his seat, he turned to see what had happened, Lois was swearing and yelling at a car that over took her, this time she pushed the horn even louder. Clark shook his head, a small smile on his face, he turned back to the window to see Davis staring straight at him. His eyes seemed almost voids of emotion now, they unsettled Clark, who simply turned away.

Davis watched the two reporters drive away, his eyes never left Clark's, there was something odd about Clark, Davis wasn't telepathic, but, Clark seemed to exude a certain aura...a powerful one, which seemed peculiar to Davis, because from what he had just seen, Clark let Lois walk all over him. Maybe Clark had a secret. Just like Davis.

His cellphone buzzed, he flipped it open and read the text message, 'Dinner, tonight at Clark's in Smallville, am emailing you directions as we speak! Chloe x', Davis closed the message, his phone flashed, 'new message received' flashed across his screen, then the word 'Inbox' flashed twice. Davis opened Chloe's email, and there they were, directions to Smallville, he smiled, it was nice to have friends, he was still new to Metropolis and Chloe was wonderful, even if her friends may have been a little odd.

He texted her back, 'Thanks for the directions : ) See you tonight. Davis.'

Pausing for a moment, he pondered before sending the message, Chloe was dating Jimmy...was it fair of Davis to spend so much time with her, he enjoyed her company and found her attractive...but was it fair? He shook it off as he pushed 'send'.

His phone read, 'message sent.' Davis smiled as he put his phone aside, it was time to get to work, turning on the engine, he drove away from the hospital.

That evening at the Kent Farm:

Lois handed Clark the plates, 'go set the table-they'll be hear any minute...I have to go get dressed!'

'So do I-' Clark scowled, Chloe looked at him, they both new it would take him milliseconds, 'you promised you'd help-' she said.

Without arguing, Clark headed for the table.

Upstairs:

Lois looked herself up and down, her black dress fitted her perfectly, she gave herself a nod. She looked hot. This meant she was ready for dinner...She yanked the door open, and entered the hallway, she froze in her steps as her eyes landed on a suited up Clark. Her jaw hung open for a moment, Clark turned around at the sound of her heels against the wooden floor. He looked taken by her.

'Lois...' he said as all sense left him, 'you look uh...'

Lois nodded, 'so do you...' They both paused, Clark's maroon tie matched Lois's maroon dress, a colour which not only made her skin look as if it glowed, but made the flecks of soft brown in her emerald eyes stand out even more. She looked amazing.

The sound of the doorbell broke the silence between the two as Lois followed Clark down the stairs.

Clark pulled open the door, Lois popping her head over his shoulder to see who it was, they both spoke at the same time, a habit they both were getting used to, 'Oliver...?' as Clark and Lois opened the door wider to let in the attractive man, Lois's face fell as she saw who was with him, Oliver grinned at the woman besides him.

'Lois, Clark...this is Tess, she's new in town, so I asked her be...' Oliver looked to Lois briefly, 'my date for tonight.'

Tess looked dazzling-Oliver and Clark froze as they realised the reason Lois and Tess were glaring at eachother's outfits-and it had nothing to do with Oliver or Clark...

Lois and Tess were wearing the same dress-'I think I'll go get changed-' Lois muttered as she turned on her heel-Clark grabbed her hand, by pulling her closer, he was preventing her from going and possibly offending her boss-if Tess could be even more offended than she was at her apparent wardrobe malfunction. 'Haha, that's funny Lois, Tess,' Tess smiled at him, 'Lois...you both look marvellous tonight...'

Tess smiled warmly, 'thank you Clark.'

Nor Lois or Clark realised he was still holding Lois's hand, until Oliver looked them over and noticed the matching outfits.

'So...Lois is your date?' he asked Clark. Lois scoffed, 'me? HIS date?' Lois laughed hard, too hard.

Clark looked offended, he turned to smile at Oliver, trying to make sense of Oliver's unimpressed tone.

'Uh...'

'We-'

Lois and Clark faced eachother and then turned to Oliver and Tess, 'No.' They said at the same time, and then flinched immediately. Oliver looked amused, as he led Tess inside, 'Chloe...' he said charmingly, Chloe grinned at him. 'Hey Oliver,' she hugged him briefly, 'This is Tess.' He said with a smile.

Chloe shook Tess's hand, 'How can I not recognise the woman who organised my release from prison?'

Tess smiled, 'don't mention it...'

Before Chloe could reply the doorbell rang again, this time, Jimmy and Davis walked in together, both of them looked content, 'Jimmy!' Chloe said with a smile, she pecked him on the lips and turned to Davis, 'I'm glad you made it.'

'Thanks for inviting me.' He said with a small smile, Chloe held his gaze for a moment, 'you're welcome Davis.'

There was something sincere about him that she liked. Clark watched a very charmed looking Jimmy making smalltalk with Davis, he groaned internally, not Jimmy too...

Chloe beamed at them all, 'Come on in... Dinner is served...'

The seven of them headed over to the table.

Lois sat besides Clark, directly opposite Tess and Oliver.

Chloe sat at the head of the table, with Jimmy and Davis sitting across from eachother.

Lois stared at Tess and Oliver, she didn't understand why she was jealous, because she was certainly over Ollie...or so she thought, she studied him as Tess made everyone at the table laugh, she felt her bloodboil...she enjoyed being the only hot chick in the joint, especially when it came to Clark or Oliver. She glanced at Clark who was smiling politely at Tess as she spoke, Lois couldn't help but feel disheartened as she attempted to took her feelings for Clark into the back of her mind, she turned back to Oliver who was saying something now...

Clark noticed Lois watching Ollie and couldn't help but feel a wave of disappointment spread over him, how could Oliver have bought another date to dinner? He must have known Lois would be here. Clark shook his head to himself, he had always thought Oliver was an idiot for letting Lois go, if Clark ever had Lois's heart, he'd take on the entire universe before giving up...deep down, he had always felt Ollie didn't deserve Lois, but had never felt as though it was his place to tell Lois that. From Lois's jealous expression as she watched Tess and Ollie talk and chuckle, Clark realised something. Lois Lane might never be his.

Chloe watched Clark and Lois's miserable faces, she decided Lois was miserable because her outfit matched Ollie's date's outfit, but why did Clark look so disheartened...? She decided to ask him later, she glanced at Jimmy who gave her a wink and a smile. She broke into a grin.

'The food is delicious Chloe...' Davis said sweetly, Chloe smiled at him, genuinely flattered.

'Thanks, there was a moment in the kitchen where I was pretty sure the chicken wouldn't survive the extra 10 minutes in the oven...' she joked, both Davis and Jimmy laughed-Jimmy paused now, as did Davis, the two men looked at eachother, Jimmy was realising for the first time in days that where him and Chloe were concerned Davis could actually be a threat to him...

'So, Oliver...what brings you back to Metropolis?'

Lois took a sip from her drink as Oliver replied, 'Besides the beautiful women?' Clark glanced at Lois, who almost choked on her drink as Oliver, who was blissfully unaware of Lois's turmoil continued answering Clark, 'Business...amongst other things,' he looked at Tess as he said the last part.

Clark frowned, why would Oliver be interested in Lex's new replacement?

'So Clark...how was your first day?'

Clark looked away from Lois and over to Tess, 'It was...interesting,' he said with a small smile.

Lois sat up in her chair to make sure she didn't miss ANYTHING that was said or unsaid between Clark and Tess. Not that she was the jealous type or anything...

'Glad to hear it,' she said with playful smile that even Oliver noticed. He looked at Clark who seemed unaware of Tess's subtle flirtations, his eyes drifted to Lois who was watching Clark intently as he spoke. Oliver felt a wave of indignation hit him. What did Clark think he was doing in the romance department? Picking up Oliver's leftovers?? He made a note to himself to confront Clark later.

Lois silently scolded herself, her emotions were driving her crazy, she needed to get a grip, she wanted what was best for Clark, and even if she hadn't been jealous of Tess she would still tell Clark that Tess was trouble. Because that's what friends do, they looked out for eachother, just as Clark had done with her whenever she dated someone new.

'Davis...how long are you in Metropolis?' Oliver asked.

'I've just been hired as a full-time paramedic, so, I'll be around for a while I hope,' he replied with a sincere smile. Oliver nodded, 'what made you move to Metropolis?'

'Well, I lived in Smallville for a year or two when I was younger, then I moved to Gotham city...but I got bored I guess,' he raised an eyebrow, 'so now I'm here, it works out well for me, because every city needs paramedics...'

'Very true.' Chloe said.

Tess's cellphone began to buzz, 'excuse me...I need to take this.' she said politely as she left the dinner table.

'So how long have you and Tess been dating?' Lois asked Oliver the moment Tess left the room.

'A few weeks I guess.'

Lois nodded, Oliver looked at her, 'How about you...is there someone you're seeing...'

'I wouldn't call it seeing, but there's definitely someone.'

Clark paused, Lois had a 'someone...'?? Who? When? For a moment he was completely lost, then it hit him. Lois wasn't arrogant, but she was proud. She was defending her pride...and lying.

'Good.' Oliver said.

'It is. What do you know about Tess?'

'Lois?' Chloe said, Clark gave Lois a warning look.

Oliver looked amused, 'don't worry, I know Lois...it's not because she's jealous. It's because she doesn't like Tess.'

Lois stared at him for a moment, he was right. Absolutely right.

'And why should I be fond of her??'

'She got me out of prison Lois-the least you can do is be polite about it-' Chloe exclaimed.

'Oh COME ON Chlo-'

'Go in there and apologise for being so weird-she's your boss!' Lois sighed at her cousin.

'Fine...' she muttered and headed into the kitchen.

Oliver took the opportunity, 'And how about you Clark-since when have you been picking up my leftovers in the romance department-'

'Lois is NOT a left over-' Clark argued.

'I didn't say I was talking about Lois-' He smirked.

Clark fell silent, Chloe's eyes grew huge. Clark liked Lois ...in THAT way??

'You're just mad because Lois is an amazing woman-and you'll never find anyone quite like her again-' Clark said loudly, Oliver glared at him.

'Stop acting all high and mighty Clark-be honest with me-Are you or are you not attracted to Lois?'

'It's not like that-'

'Then why is it that whenever I turn around -she's either staring at you, or your staring at her??'

'I don't know what you're talking about-' Clark replied.

Chloe, Jimmy and Davis watched as the small discussion grew into a full-blown argument.

'Besides...Why do you even care about Lois's love life??' Clark demanded.

'Why are you dodging my question?!'

Both of them stood up now as they yelled.

'So WHAT if I'm attracted to Lois?' Clark said challengingly. Oliver's eyes collided with his.

'Some friend you turned out to be- with all your morals-' he scoffed sarcastically, 'You don't deserve Lois-' Who did Clark think he was?? Just because he had abilities that Oliver didn't, did not mean he could take who and what he wanted when he felt like it.

'Neither of us deserve Lois! ...She's...' Clark trailed off, at a loss for words, but Ollie understood, Lois was one of a kind.

'You shouldn't have let her go Ollie.'

'She let me go Clark.' Oliver said softly as shook his said.

'I would've fought for her.' Clark finished. The statement caught Oliver offguard. 'If I was with Lois and she tried to end things with me, I would have stood there fighting for her to take me back, no mater how long it took, be it hours or years...' His confession made the air thicken with a stunned silence.

'Would you?'

Clark and Oliver turned their heads at the sound of Lois's questioning voice.

The two men stared at her...Lois and Tess were standing in the doorway, completely stunned, just like Chloe, Davis and Jimmy.

Clark stared at Lois as she held his gaze, 'would you Clark?' she asked again. Clark looked down, his wordless answer was loud and heavy.

He would. Unable to look Lois or any one else in the eye, Clark walked out of the house leaving his shell-shocked friends at the table.

Angry at himself for arguing with Clark over Lois, Oliver walked over to Tess, 'come on...we're going.'

Tess let Oliver lead her out of the house.

Lois stood in the empty doorway, what Clark had just said to Oliver had stolen her heart. It was all she needed to ever know.

In the barn:

Clark stood by the barn window, running a hand through his hair, he wondered what had come over him at dinner, how he had let Oliver get to him, how he had blurted out so much...Lois had heard it all. Every single painfully honest word. He didn't know where all his courage had gone the moment he heard Lois's voice during his argument with Oliver. Nor did he know why he practically fled the room when confronted. The depth of his feelings for her overwhelmed him, but he just didn't know what to do ... He knew how much it broke her heart when she discovered Oliver's secret...He never wanted to hurt her like that. He never wanted the burden of knowing he broke her heart.

'One hell of a dinner huh?'

Clark turned around as Lois climbed the barn stairs, he closed his eyes for a moment and turned back to the window, despite all his turmoil and all his emotions, she still looked mesmerising to him. She walked over and stood beside him, the two of them staring out over the farm, a car was approaching the Kent House, it's headlights lighting it's way in the pitch black night. It was probably Oliver or Tess...Clark didn't care much about that right now.

'You never answered my question...' Lois said softly, her eyes felt heavy as she lifted them to face him, why was she feeling so reluctant? Maybe she was nervous of losing Clark, maybe she was nervous because she had never desired someone this much, maybe she was nervous because it was new territory, she couldn't figure it out. She just wanted an answer. She needed the answer.

'Lois...'

He faced her now, they stood inches apart, two hearts pounding in the silent night, their gazes met. She held his blue gaze, she found herself stepping closer, her subtle gesture made Clark lean in.

'Hope I'm not interrupting...'

Lois and Clark turned to see the intruder, it took them both a moment to recognise her with her new haircut.

Both Lois and Clark stared at her as it hit them, 'Lana...?' The instant her name left his lips, he felt his heart tearing into two inside his chest.

'Welcome back...' Lois said with a forced smile, she turned to Clark, her eyes glistened in the moonlight, Clark watched them carefully, wishing he could stop the world for an instant and have lingered in the moment they shared seconds earlier...'I have to go...' she said, her words barely leaving her lips.

'Lois...' he said, but it was no use. She had made up her mind, she didn't have the heart to look back at Lana and Clark, without further hesitation, she walked away, ignoring the tears that tried to fill her stinging eyes.

End chapter ten:


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: And so it begins...

Lois stared at Oliver's old loft, which she had converted into her own over the past two days. Since the dinner, she had successfully managed to move out of Chloe's apartment, avoid Clark completely and not answer her cellphone or her door to anyone. She was being antisocial and she couldn't care less about what Clark and Lana could be doing in the barn as she stood there alone-or atleast that's what she told herself.

She glanced at the apartment, she hadn't done a bad job, that was certain, it looked almost...homely. She could see herself living here, she paused as she realised just how hard she was trying not to think about Clark or the dinner, or Lana's killer timing.

A knock at the door got her attention, she stood very still, hoping somehow the person would assume she wasn't home and simply leave.

'I know you're in there cuz!' Chloe's voice called.

Lois flinched but still didn't move.

'Open up, or i'll kick the door down-and do you really want me to hurt myself a month before my wedding??'

'A month?' Lois accidentally said aloud.

'I heard that!'

'Damn it.' Lois muttered, giving in, she walked over to the door and pulled it open. Chloe grinned broadly, on seeing how sleep-depraved Lois looked, Chloe glanced down at the latte and donuts she had bought her cousin. She should have asked for a black coffee instead of a latte...

'I don't know what's more impressive Lo, you're ability to vanish from my world in two days, or your ability to have moved out of my apartment without once being there when I was...'

Lois shrugged, 'I don't know, they're both pretty useful tricks Chlo...'

Chloe smiled, 'ah...the sting in your words, remains untouched by awkward dinners and old flames...'

Lois gave Chloe a look. Chloe handed Lois the latte, 'Drink.' She ordered, Lois did as Chloe demanded, then Chloe handed her the donuts, 'now eat.'

Lois took a reluctant bite of the donut, doing her best not to show how much she enjoyed them.

Chloe looked around, she frowned at the closed blinds, and the unplugged phone, 'wow, you've really got the whole 'anti-social' thing down huh...?'

Lois groaned, 'Chloe...I don't wanna talk about it-'

'What do you wanna talk about? And don't say nothing-because I know you Lois.' She said with a smirk.

Lois frowned, 'How about I tell you what I don't wanna talk about-then you pick something that doesn't involve those topics?'

Chloe simply gave Lois a look.

'I don't wanna make smalltalk about the weather...I don't wanna talk about the dinner, I don't wanna talk about Lana, I don't wanna talk about Clark, I don't wanna talk.'

'Gee Lois, that...REALLY narrows down my options here...'

'Chloe, I'm fine.'

'You have a very vague definition of fine. Blinds shut, phone unplugged, not answering your door or your cellphone, Jimmy said you haven't even been in the Daily Planet...'

'I can work from home for a few days-'

'Sooner or later-you're gonna have to turn up. I mean, not that there's a hurry, Tess is showing Clark around so...' this got Lois's attention, realising what Chloe was doing, Lois glared at her.

'I don't want Clark Kent.'

'Riiight.'

'Look, Chlo, there MIGHT have been a moment over dinner-I blame the champagne, but...seriously? Clark's so old fashioned, and I'm...I'm just not the kinda calm, 'yes ma, yes pa' girl that he's into. Besides, Lana's back...and...if you saw the way she was looking at Clark...?' Lois shook her head.

Lois trailed off, 'Lana's a friend...and everyone knows about the saga that is Clark and Lana...' she joked. 'They're meant to be together-'

Chloe raised an eyebrow, 'are you serious? I know Clark. Okay? After everything that's happened, there's no way in hell, he's going back to Lana. Besides Lois, you're not as bad a catch as you might think...'

'Then why isn't he here?'

'Because you're not answering your cell or your door.'

'Chloe...if he didn't want Lana...' Lois said, her eyes glistened softly, 'he'd be here.' She said sadly as she looked at the empty apartment. 'But he isn't. And that's what matters. Trust me, I know Clark.'

'Not as well as I do Lois,' Chloe said comfortingly, Chloe had complete faith in Clark and knew he simply didn't want Lana, 'Lois, I saw the entire argument he had with Oliver...the way he talked about you...'

Lois shrugged, refusing to let herself care, refusing to let the thought of him make her vulnerable, 'The general used to say, 'It's not words that make us who we are, it's actions.' Chloe fell silent, no matter what she'd say, Lois would simply brush it off. On some level, Chloe wondered if Lois even wanted to fall for Clark, maybe it just happened and poor Lois didn't know what had hit her...

'Look Chloe, Thanks for checking in on me, but I just...I need to be alone.'

'For how long?' Chloe said, giving in, she couldn't bare to see Lois struggling to keep it together, she almost felt mad at Clark.

'I don't know.' Lois whispered with a sad smile, Chloe hugged her tightly, long enough to let Lois know that Chloe was there, if she needed anything, she had Chloe.

'Thanks Chlo,' she said, she gave Chloe a smile that was close to sincere, but not fully there.

'Take care Lois, see you soon, okay?'

Lois nodded at her cousin.

'I love you,' Chloe said with a smile, Lois felt her heart warm towards her cousin, it was nice to be reminded she wasn't as alone as she thought.

'I love you too Chlo.'

Chloe gave Lois one last concerned look and walked away. The sound of the door shutting bought tears to Lois's eyes, what was she doing? Tears brimmed in her tender gaze, but she refused to let them spill over. All this over Clark Kent?

She shook her head, sometimes she hated not having control over her heart.

The Kent Farm:

Clark glanced at his watch, he needed to be at work in afew minutes. Even with superspeed, he'd get there 5 minutes late. He hadn't slept much at all the previous two nights, Lois was completely avoiding him and he didn't blame her. He felt angry at himself for being unable to make a move, he didn't even look at Lana, who was seated at the dinner table with two plates of breakfast, Clark had agreed to let her stay in town for Chloe's wedding. But after that he had completely avoided her.

'I've made breakfast.' Lana said nervously as Clark walked straight past her and over to the fridge, he pulled out a bottle of orange juice, turning to Lana as he headed towards the door, he flippantly said, 'I don't have time for breakfast.'

Lana frowned, 'you do if you use your abilities...' Clark looked at her, she was referring to his superspeed, he stared at her for a long moment, trying to understand how he had fallen prey to letting her know his secret. It was the one decision he regretted completely. He didn't think Lana would do anything to harm him or his secret if he ended things with her bluntly, but he didn't want to find out. Instead he was phasing her out, letting her be the one to end things with him.

'I'm sorry Lana...I've lost my appetite.' With that, he left her alone at the dinner table, letting her think about what had just happened.

As Clark supersped towards Metropolis, overtaking several trucks, he felt as if he could finally breathe, being away from Lana, he felt a kind of freedom...whenever he'd lay eyes on her, he'd feel guilty or ashamed of himself, he couldn't bare to look at her, for him she had become a broken dream. And being a Kryptonian, Clark didn't enjoy to be reminded of his failures. He had given up so much for her to be his, but now that he realised what kind of a person she really was, now that he felt the heartache she had bought him over and over across the past few years. He wanted her as far away from his heart as possible. His secret was precious to him, more than words could define, and he had given it to someone who simply wasn't worthy of it. He was surprised to find that no tears reached his eyes when he saw Lana again that night in the barn.

The only women Clark cared for more than himself, were Martha, Chloe and Lois. He only felt regret and pain whenever he looked at Lana, there were some points in a relationship, you just couldn't come back from.

His thoughts fluttered back to Lois...he slowed down as he thought of her, she had been blatantly avoiding him since realising he had feelings for her. He wondered if Lois knew how much her eyes gave her away, the instant Lana returned, Clark saw her pull herself away emotionally, she was so occupied with protecting her own heart, she didn't see Clark reach out slightly to take her hand, she had turned away and walked out too quickly to notice. Lana had seen it though. The gesture missed by Lois Lane had been seen loud and clearly by Lana Lang. In that instant, both Clark and Lana had realised how much things had changed, it wasn't a planned action, he had reached for Lois out of instinct, he wanted her to stay by his side even though Lana was back, and it was that instinct that had kept him awake for the last few nights...

The sound of a car horn grabbed his attention, he was standing in the middle of the road outside the daily planet, he shook off his thoughts, hoping Lois would be at work today.

The instant Clark approached his desk, he regretted it, Lois's desk wasn't empty, but Lois wasn't there. Instead it was an unimpressed looking Chloe glaring at him with her arms folded.

'Where's Lois?'

'How's Lana?'

Clark studied Chloe, he gave her a look, 'you don't think I'm with Lana do you??'

'Look, Clark...I don't WANT to think that-but you...' she sighed, 'You really oughta think things through before you play with two hearts instead of one-'

Clark frowned, he wasn't playing with anyone's heart-he watched Chloe as she rambled a lecture he wasn't paying attention too. He felt she deserved to know something he could barely accept himself.

'Chloe...Chloe...' she carried on rambling, until he said, 'I'm in love with Lois.'

A loud silence hit the air, Chloe stared at Clark-she was partly stunned partly glad, and partly confused. The only word the usually resourceful sidekick could utter was, 'Woah.'

Clark nodded slowly, 'yeah,' he whispered.

'What about Lana?'

'She's staying with me-' Chloe through him an infuriated glare-'JUST for your wedding-'

Chloe groaned, 'Oh Clark.' That would not go down well.

'Things aren't looking good for me are they?' he asked gloomily, 'I can't just kick Lana out...'

'She can move in with me...I'll ring her tonight...'

Clark looked at Chloe, 'Chloe...you and Jimmy just made Lois move out-'

'No-we didn't MAKE her move out-that's not even the point-look, Jimmy won't mind Lana, Lois is...very...present when she home.'

Clark grinned at the thought of Lois strolling into the lounge, interrupting Jimmy and Chloe's evening as they were seated on the couch, sitting herself right between them and asking what they were watching and having for dinner.

Chloe shook her head, Clark glanced up at Chloe nervously, Chloe studied him. She knew that look, he wanted to ask something.

'Shoot...' Chloe prompted.

'How's Lois?'

Chloe smiled at the smitten reporter, 'She's...adamant on being alone.'

Clark cringed as he looked down.

'Why aren't you fighting for her like you said you would.'

'I said I'd fight for her if she was mine-'

'Maybe she is.' Chloe said simply.

Clark stared at Chloe, Chloe gave him a weak smile.

'I know, I'm the greatest best friend in the universe...now go. Save the day and get the girl...'

Clark grinned at her, he headed for the revolving doors, only to hear Tess calling him.

'Kent?'

Clark turned around, Tess didn't look impressed, 'where's Lane??' Before Clark could answer, she continued, 'There's been another death-this time closer to the centre of metropolis...right behind the hospital-'

Chloe looked to Clark, 'I'm on it.' He said.

'Oh and Kent...don't bother trying to do a story without your partner...you're still new to this...'

Clark nodded, glad he had an excuse to turn up at Lois's door.

Lois's apartment:

A knock at the door made Lois jump, she yelled at the door, 'Chloe...leave me alone...' her annoyance vanished the instant she opened the door, on seeing her visitor, it was replaced curiosity, 'Davis...?'

Davis Bloome smiled politely at her, 'Lois...I need to talk to you...'

'Come on in...' She said, closing the door as he entered.

There was an awkward pause as Lois watched him whilst he tucked his hands in his pockets, he looked at her, he seemed worried, 'Lois...remember how I told you I had been having blackouts...and waking up in random places?'

Lois nodded, Davis took in a deep breath, 'I've been having these dreams you know...that contain the victims that have been found mysteriously murdered.'

'What are you saying? What do you mean?'

Davis pulled out a piece of paper, it had several names written on it, Lois frowned as she began to recognise them all...these were the people who had been murdered over the past few weeks by some unknown murderer.

'Should I be worried?' Lois asked Davis, Davis shook his head, 'No, I think I can help you. You are a reporter right?'

Lois nodded, 'I don't recognise the last name...'

Davis looked at it, he gulped, 'I dreamt of her last night...'

Lois stared at him, 'you mean you see it before the anyone else finds out...??'

'I don't understand what's happening to me...but I think I can help you with the story, if we can figure out who he picks and why...'

'I see where you're going with this-'

A strong voice drew Lois's attention, 'Lois?'

Lois and Davis turned around to see Clark in the door, Lois stared at him, her soft expression softened momentarily and then turned cold. He had no idea what he had put her through, and seeing as he took his sweet time turning up, she'd let him earn back his spot in her good graces.

'What're you doing here?'

'I wanted to talk to you...' he said, Lois's eyes drifted over his maroon shirt.

'You didn't wear that to work did you? It's too much.'

Clark frowned at her, was she seriously giving him dressing advice when he was here to tell her that he wanted to be with her??

Clark looked suspiciously at Davis, Davis felt a cold vibe from Clark and turned to Lois, 'I'll call you later.' He said as he brushed past Clark. The moment their shoulders brushed, Clark felt himself temporarily feel lifeless, and not in a good way. But as quickly as it happened, it ended.

Clark turned to look at Lois, 'what was he doing here?'

He flinched as he realised how jealous he sounded.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous.'

'Maybe I am.'

Lois scowled at him, 'you are unbelievable, Jimmy told me you and Lana are living together like old times Smallville-I didn't know you could be so-'

'I'm not sleeping with her.'

This silenced Lois, Clark held her gaze, Lois shrugged, 'what makes you think I care?'

Clark studied her for a long moment, 'why're you trying so hard not to feel anything for me.'

'I'm not-' she mumbled and began walking to the fridge, so she didn't have to face him.

'Then look at me...'

Lois took in a deep breath, turning on her heel, she folded her arms and levelled him with a strong gaze, their eyes locked, neither of them breaking the indescribable hold they had on eachother.

'Clark, I don't know what I'm thinking or feeling right now, I just wanna be left alone for afew days...' she said softly. Clark felt a wave of annoyance hit him, this wasn't the Lois Lane he had fallen for, the Lois Lane he had fallen for was brave, and ready for anything, she didn't hide behind closed doors.

'Look, I'm sorry that you hate being vulnerable Lois-'

'Clark-'

'And I'm sorry that you didn't plan on this-but I love you...' he declared, with complete and utter untouched confidence that made Lois stop her arguing. His eyes were so true, so sincere and it was driving her crazy.

'You can hide behind closed doors all you like Lois...but I'm not giving up on you, I don't know how it happened and I don't know when it happened...but somewhere inbetween the arguing and the fighting, I ...' he looked down as he tried to word his feelings, 'I fell for you...and,' he tried to figure 

out how to tell her he had never felt this way before about anyone, not even Lana, but his heart beat was so loud, he couldn't focus on anything but her.

'Clark-'

He cut her off, if he didn't say it now, he would never be able to say it, 'I don't know how... not- to be in love with you...and I hate it as much as you do.' He said with a bittersweet smile, finally, he noticed a slight tug at the corners of her lips, her eyes were on the brim of tears.

What he found most stunning was how easily she had backed off when she thought he would want to be with Lana that night in the barn, whether she was able to say it or not, she loved Clark more than she ever thought possible.

Lois didn't say a word, she simply smiled at him gently, Clark smiled back and walked towards her. Her eyes never left his as he leaned in, tiptoeing, Lois closed her eyes, anticipating what she was longing for. Clark kissed her slowly, savouring the moment, the storm of emotions that stirred within them began taking over as the kiss deepened.

Kal El supersped through the snowy plane, cold and gripped by rage. How dare Clark banish him with his father's own crystal for that mortal. What Kal El wanted, Kal El had a habit of taking.

'Jor El...' He said strongly as he stared up at the sky.

His father already knew what was coming, 'she is not meant for you Kal El.'

'He willingly sacrificed me for her-'

'Kal El. SHE is not the reason YOU were sent to Earth. There is a great danger encircling Clark and he is unaware of it. There will be a great battle, and Clark will be defeated.'

'What do you want me to do?'

'The moment Clark is defeated-You are to thrust the black crystal into your heart.'

Kal El felt enraged, 'You expect me to sacrifice myself so he can live?'

'Sacrifice? I created you. Surely it is I who is sacrificing something. You know your purpose Kal El. Do not disappoint me.'

Kal El stared up at the skies, Jor El's voice came to him once again, 'In a month from now. Your destiny will be completed and the son of Krypton will rise again...Is that understood?'

Kal El glared at the empty vast surroundings, this was not a fair thing to ask of him. 'If my destiny is so simple...why did you give me free will?'

'Because your ability to rationalise places you above others, my son.'

Kal El felt his cold blood freeze even further as contempt began to fill his every molecule.

Jor El had the nerve to call him son after asking for such a sacrifice, he expected Kal El to kill himself without any arguments so his energy could be restored to Clark, because Clark was unable to defeat his next nemesis...surely, this was wrong.

'These mortals...they have a saying...'Survival of the fittest.' Kal El said coldly.

Jor El's voice thundered as the clouds darkened, 'You are merely my creation, a substitute for my son in the case of his death-'

'Clark split us in two by accident-'

'When will you see what is a coincidence and what is fated son?'

'DO NOT CALL ME SON.' Kal El demanded. He felt robbed of his father's love, he felt robbed of his desires, he felt wronged, and there was nothing quite like a Kryptonian searching for revenge.

'You can not fight your destiny Kal El, though you hide it, goodness is in your core-'

'So is darkness...' A blizzard began to form around Kal El.

'Control your rage son, for one irrational mistake on your part, can endanger many galaxies.'

End chapter eleven:


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Instinct

Davis sat in the corner of his townhouse, the blinds were shut and the lights were off. It was pitch black, almost as dark as he was feeling lately. He was forgetting how to smile, he found it took great effort to muster even the smallest of smiles. His felt as though his heart was as black as coal. The realisation had hit him gradually over the last few days, first he assumed he was feeling down because Chloe spent a lot of time with Jimmy and wasn't interested in Davis they he wished she was. But it wasn't just seeing Chloe smile at Jimmy that darkened his moods, it was anyone smiling, the thought of happiness and contentment left him feeling frustrated lately, it was as if there was a darkness growing within his core, one he couldn't control even if he wished to.

He glanced at his pale skin, he looked at his blood covered hands, he had awoken four hours ago in his apartment, his shirt torn, his hair ruffled and his cheeks were stubbled, but this wasn't what concerned him most. His concern was focused on what once looked like his green veins barely visible beneath his skin, those same veins now looked as though they were as black as ink as they throbbed hungrily throughout him.

He needed to stay away from people, he had realised why he remembered the names of the victims, he realised what was killing them, tears filled his eyes at the thought.

It was him.

Lois studied the officer, 'wait-what vehicle was found near the victim??'

'An ambulance...'

'Can you tell us the license plate number?'

Clark studied the officer, he x-rayed the folder in the officer's hands as the officer told Lois he wasn't allowed to release that information. Lucky for Lois, her partner in crime was a Kryptonian.

Clark smiled as the officer walked away, Lois yelled after him, 'what do you mean you're 'not allowed'?!'

'Lois, I got it...' Clark said as he wrote it on a piece of paper so he wouldn't forget, Lois frowned at him, 'how'd you do that?'

Clark smirked, 'I have my ways...'

Lois gave him a look, he shrugged, 'it was sticking outta his folder...'

Lois raised an eyebrow, 'good work Smallville.' She patted his shoulder and yanked the piece of paper from him-

Clark frowned, he was reading it-'hey!'

Lois's curious expression turned into something else as she recognised the plate...

'Clark...' Clark looked at her, worried by her concerned expression.

'What is it?'

'I know this license plate...'

Clark stared at her as Lois said his name.

'Davis.'

'We have to find Chloe,' he said urgently, Lois nodded, grabbing his arm, 'we'll take my car.' She said decisively, Clark groaned, cars were so slow...

'Uh, I'll meet you there-I'm gonna go find Jimmy-'

Lois nodded, 'Alright.' As Clark turned to leave, Lois grabbed his arm, he studied at her nervous smile, 'what?'

Lois pecked him on the lips, 'be careful.'

Clark smiled against his own will, 'you too.' They held eachother's gaze for a moment before turning away and heading in their separate directions.

Chloe spoke to Lana on the phone as she prepared her engagement party, the dinner was at the Kent farm, she hadn't cleared it up with Clark yet, but he wouldn't mind. She knew her best friend was a pushover.

'Lana, the guests will be there by 6pm, it's 4pm now...it'll take me another hour out here, I'm just getting ready, I'll ring Clark and Lois to let them know.'

'Okay Chloe, is there anything you need me to do? The food is ready, house is clean and decorated...'

'Actually, there is something...could you drop by Davis's place and check in on him? He didn't RSVP for the engagement dinner party...'

'Sure, hold on, I'll just get a pen...' Lana said as she grabbed a pen.

'Okay,' she said, leaning against the fridge with a piece of paper. 'Got it.'

'Its 253 Clay Avenue,' Chloe said, 'right off the dirt road near Metropolis. He should be coming tonight, but, we're the only friends he has and he hasn't RSVP'd...'

Lana smiled at Chloe trying to justify her concern, 'don't worry, I'll check in on him, I'm heading there now, see you later Chloe.'

'Bye Lana.'

With that Lana hung up and grabbed her car keys. She was hoping by being on extra good behaviour, Clark might just forgive her.

Clark burst into the daily planet, 'Where's Jimmy?' he demanded from Tess, 'I gave him the day off-their engagement party's tonight-he didn't tell you?'

Clark frowned, 'do you know where they're having it?'

'Its either at yours or theirs, it's on the invite, one minute-I'll get it for you.' She said with a sultry look, Clark checked his cellphone, he had put it on silent mode earlier, he flipped it open to find three messages from Chloe and two voicemails from Lana. He decided to check the voicemails later, Lana could wait. He read Chloe's message, 'Yo how's my neighbourhood friendly Kryptonian? The party's tonight, I know, short notice-but Jimmy and I don't wanna wait anymore, life's too short. See you at 7pm.' Clark erased the message as a 'message waiting' logo flashed on his cellphone, he deleted some messages from his inbox, he let out a sigh as the message that was waiting was now in a queue, it could hours for it to come through. Knowing Clark's luck, the location would probably be in the incoming message.

When Tess returned from her office, Clark was gone.

Lois knocked on Chloe's door loudly, 'Chloe!?'

'I'm comin...I'm comin! I hope you're ready for tonight Lois-!'

Lois frowned, 'what the heck is she talking abou-'

Chloe opened the door, revealing her cream gown, she looked beautiful, Lois's jaw hung open for a moment, 'Chloe...what-'

Chloe looked annoyed at her cousin, 'do you and Clark EVER check your cell's??'

Lois looked sheepish, 'It was on silent,' Chloe rolled her eyes.

'Clark and I were talking...'

'You two haven't...' Chloe wiggled her eyebrows at Lois, Lois scowled, 'Cut it out Chloe-you're worse than me!'

'oh come on, both of your phones were on silent-what were you two doing that didn't require interruption?'

'We just talking...hanging out...'

'Oh my god, you guys really haven't done it yet-'

'Okay, this is uncomfortable territory. So i'm just gonna cut right through the small-talk if ya don't mind. Where's Jimmy??'

'Getting dressed.'

'Look cuz, your new best bud? Davis?' Chloe nodded, 'His ambulance was found abandoned at one of the crime scenes last night. He's been AWOL from work since...No-one's seen him-'

Chloe shook her head, 'there's no way he did what you're implying he did-'

'I'm sorry Chlo-but the truth is the truth-'

'I'm sure he has an explanation-he's such a gentle guy-'

Lois groaned, 'Chlo...just-don't see him until we get proof of his innocence...if he's innocent.'

'We?'

'Me and Clark.'

'Right...' Chloe froze, 'Lana...'

Lois looked at Chloe, 'what about her?'

'I sent her to Davis's to check on him-'

Lois and Chloe looked alarmed as Jimmy strolled into the room, 'hey ladies, Chloe you look stunning-and Lois...you look like you're not ready yet.' He frowned. 'Okay what did I miss?'

'Let's go!' Lois ordered as she led Jimmy and Chloe out of the apartment and towards her car.

Davis's townhouse:

Lana studied Davis, 'I'm a friend of Chloe's...she asked me to check on you.' Lana said as her eyes drifted over the shuddering man.

Davis felt a hunger in the pit of his gut as he gazed at her, Lana felt her head hurt slightly.

'You should go-' Davis ordered.

'Are you okay?'

Davis felt the transformation coming on, 'You need to leave now-ARRGH-' he buckled, Lana grabbed him.

'Do you have a first aid kid!?' she asked desperately.

Davis shook his head violently, his heat felt as though it was turning into rock, he groaned in agony, 'Get OUT!'

'I'm not leaving you! A friend of Chloe or Clark is a friend of mine-let me help you!' she said firmly, Davis groaned, he was no longer able to form words, he did his best to close his eyes, maybe not seeing her would make him less sensitive to her energy, his mind felt as if it was splitting in two.

'Davis, Let me take you to the Kent farm...Clark's got all sorts of first aid and medication in the bathroom cabinet-it's a twenty minute drive from here-'

Davis moaned in pain, Lana took his pained grunt as consent, she helped him to her car, laying him in the back seat, she slammed the door shut and climbed into the driver's side.

Davis groaned again as his vision zoomed in on heat waves being emitted by the car's battery, he forced his eyes shut, trying to control his hunger for power and destruction. He was no longer the person he had been raised to be, he was becoming the monster he never knew was capable of being.

Lana drove straight towards the Kent Farm, her heart racing in her chest, Davis was completely out of it, he kept groaning and keeping his eyes shut. He looked like he was in agony, his eyes had dark circles around them. If Lana had glanced in her rear view mirror for a moment, she would have noticed the way his veins were coming to the surface, and how they look as though they were painted black. Lana had no idea what danger surrounded her. Davis did. Davis knew exactly what would happen if he lost his silent struggle against his mind and his instincts.

End chapter twelve:


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Close to Home

Lana picked up her cellphone as it rang, she carefully pulled into the Kent's front yard, 'Chloe??'

'Lana! You need to get away from Davis!'

Lana felt the air around her cool, she glanced in the rear view mirror, where Davis was once writhing now sat a calm and very dead looking creature. Its thin lips revealed razor like teeth, and the greying skin it wore gave off a cold chill. Lana dropped her cellphone and scrambled out of the car.

The engine spluttered as Doomsday absorbed it's energy with one small touch. In her panic, Lana stumbled onto the ground, she peered upwards at the two abysses that were once Davis's sincere eyes.

'What are you??' she demanded, trying to stay brave in the face of fear.

Lana could have sworn that it sensed her terror as a crack appeared at the right corner of its thin lips. The crooked smile seemed more menacing than content, Lana climbed to her feet as she noticed the green grass surrounding them began to turn yellow. Whatever she was facing seemed to be sucking the life out of everything around her.

Lana stepped back, 'I don't want to hurt you...'

Doomsday cracked another bemused expression. This feeble capsule of energy thought it posed a threat to him? He simply stepped forwards, as the distance between them decreased, he felt himself get stronger.

Lana suddenly felt weak in her core, she felt a sensation of dizziness creeping into her mind, a strong wave of fatigue hit her. She desperately stumbled away from the creature, trying to keep her head upright as she fled, but it was no use. She was getting weaker by the second, her body felt cold now, as if it was a void of energy.

As of late, Doomsday had felt his hunger transform into rage, he began nurturing the desire to destroy life forms rather than simply absorb from them. His veins throbbed as he felt the warmth of her presence, it almost angered him.

Doomsday towered over the horrified mortal, he took a moment to enjoy the sensation of terror he could feel exuding from her.

Doomsday felt a strong force approaching, he cast a calculated glance at the horizon, it was a force he had sensed before. He tried to remember where he had come across it. He wasn't strong enough yet to reckon with such strength. Casting a threatening look at the mortal on the floor, who now looked paler than before, Doomsday simply left.

Determined to return and claim his prize, the mortal, at a later time.

Lois, Chloe and Jimmy pulled up as they saw Clark holding Lana close, Chloe climbed out of the car, 'Lana! Thank god you're okay...!'

Jimmy glanced at Lois, who's eyes were glued on Clark and the way he firmly held Lana against him as she sobbed into his shoulder. Clark met Lois's gaze, but Lois looked away, she faced Jimmy.

'I'm gonna head back to the Daily Planet and see if there have been anymore sightings of Davis, okay?'

Jimmy looked at her, 'Lois-'

'See you later Jimmy.'

Jimmy let out a sigh as he watched his friend go, he knew Lois felt as if she was above being the jealous type, but from the way he felt with Chloe and Clark's friendship, he knew it still hurt to see the person you love caring for someone else.

'Lois?' Jimmy looked up to see Clark, who had let go of Lana and was approaching Lois.

Lois looked at him, 'yeah?'

'Where're you going?'

'I was gonna see if I could find anything on Davis and his whereabouts...' she could feel Lana's brown eyes on her. 'You should stay and take care of Lana-'

Clark shook his head, 'Lois, you're not going anywhere.'

Lois frowned at him, almost offended by his protectiveness, before she could argue, Clark turned and face Chloe, Jimmy and Lana, 'none of us are. He knows us all, he knows where we live. Its better if we stay together.' He paused, 'It's safer.' In reality, it was easier for Clark to protect the people he cared about if they were under one roof.

Nobody argued. Instead the five friends glanced at eachother awkwardly, everyone was very aware of what Clark hadn't even considered.

Lana and Lois...and Clark, under one roof, with a very different dynamic.

Lois smiled politely at Lana, 'you feeling okay?'

Lana nodded dismissively, 'I feel fine.'

'You don't look fine.' Clark said worriedly.

'Lana,' Chloe chimed in, trying to prevent Lana and Lois from conversing about anything, 'Come on, you look like you just saw death, you need to get some rest.'

Chloe led Lana into the Kent house, 'Hey Clark? Lana's in the master bedroom right?' Chloe called.

Clark nodded, 'Yeah-it's closest to the bathroom and first aid kit.'

Lana buckled slightly, Clark ran to her side as Chloe and Jimmy helped her up, 'Lana??'

Lana gave him a vulnerable smile, 'I just feel so drained.'

Chloe felt a wave of guilt for sending her friend to check in on what turned out to be a murderer.

Clark touched her cheek, her colour was still pale, 'You need to get some rest, I'll bring you some food in an hour...' Lana smiled at him gratefully.

'Thanks Clark.'

'It's okay Lana.'

Clark watched her go, Lois frowned with a sarcastic small smile, 'Maybe you should take Lana to the bedroom instead of Chloe.'

Clark looked at her, 'why would I do that?'

Lois rolled her eyes and headed towards the barn, 'I'm taking the barn Smallville. Good night.'

Jimmy let out a whistle, he raised an eyebrow at Clark, 'I can cut the tension with a knife between you three...' he said, hoping for a smile from him. He didn't get one.

An hour later:

Chloe smiled at Lana as she slept deeply, Clark set the food down on the bedside table.

'How's she been doing?' he asked casually.

Chloe nodded at Clark, 'she's been okay, we just need to let her rest...I think Davis, or whatever Davis becomes kinda...sponges you know, absorbs energy...that would explain her fatigue...'

'And her pale colour.' Clark nodded. The two sat in silence for a moment.

'How're you and Lois doing?'

Clark frowned at what he thought seemed like a random question.

Chloe nudged his arm for a reply, Clark shrugged, 'why do you ask?'

'Well, I kinda discovered that you two are yet to consummate your undying love?' she quipped. Clark felt his cheeks redden, he glared at Chloe for the 'undying love' quip. He knew all she saw of those two was their bickering and bantering.

How did she expect him to answer her question. The thought of having sex with Lois made his heart pound and his pulse race. He was afraid that if he did let himself feel what he truly felt for her in that way, he might just control of himself. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Not to mention he was keeping what could only be the biggest secret in history from her, and after Oliver's dual identity drama, Clark didn't want to hurt her emotionally either.

'Clark...I know you're stalling, and I know you have your reasons...but what about Lois? I mean, as far as she's concerned, you're stalling because of Lana.'

'Lana?' Clark frowned, 'My feelings for Lois have nothing to do with Lana...'

Chloe gave Clark a look. Clark felt flustered, 'Chloe...I'm not in love with Lana anymore. I've learnt the hard way...'

'Learnt what?'

He glanced at Lana as he spoke, 'That...trying your best to love someone...' he looked at the floor, 'and actually being in love with someone...' he lifted his head almost nostalgically, 'are too very different things.'

'So...Which one are you in love with?' Chloe asked, Clark glanced at her, she was practically his conscience, even when he didn't want her to be.

Clark smiled slightly, 'The one I can't stand.'

Chloe grinned, 'she can't be that bad if you're in love with her...' Clark glanced at the ground, 'You know, 'love' is a big word Clark. I mean, you realise what you're saying right?'

'Trust me Chloe.' Clark replied with a smile. 'I know exactly what I'm saying.'

'Go check in on her...' Chloe advised, Clark climbed to his feet, 'and Clark?' she added, 'Stop stalling. Life's too short to let someone as amazing as my cousin slip through your fingers.'

Clark grinned, 'so now she's your cousin huh?'

Chloe looked smug, 'if she's really the one who's stolen the elusive heart of Clark Kent? Hell YEAH baby!' she quipped proudly.

Clark grinned and shook his head at Chloe, 'good night Chloe, keep an eye on Lana.'

'Night Clark.' Chloe said with a content grin. Unbeknownst to either of them, Lana wasn't sleeping as deeply as they had assumed. Her closed eyes stung as the silent realisation hit her hard. She had lost Clark Kent for good.

Clark felt the beauty of the night lifting his spirits, he seemed to be caught up in the moment, and for the first time, he wasn't afraid of feeling this way. He headed for the barn, a small smile on his lips.

Lois lay on the barn floor as she stared up at the night sky she could see from the window. There was something homely about Smallville, the night was cool but not too cold, nor was it too hot, it was perfect. She glanced at her jacket that was strewn on the couch, for a moment she almost regretted leaving her cellphone in her jacket pocket, she could have rang Tess Mercer and planned an article based on today's events.

Her mind kept drifting over to Clark, she marvelled at how amazing he was, even with Lana, after Lana crushed him, he was right there-protecting her without hesitation. Lois didn't let herself feel jealous, she did her best to respect Clark, and knew he wasn't like other guys.

From what she had seen, Clark was honest, earnest and loyal. He was so unaware of his attractive features, he had no idea how crazy he drove the women around him, he was so blind to it all, and that was something she adored about him. He was honourable too, Lois Lane was an independent woman, and when it came to love, she had her fair share of heartaches, but Clark made her feel safe, he would never betray her trust. He would never deceive her or let her down.

Not being one to let herself get too deep about things, Lois let her thoughts encircle the way his dark locks contrasted his intense blue eyes, or the way he smiled slightly when he was smug. She grinned at the thought.

'What're you thinking about?' Clark's voice made her sit up, Clark looked bemused at her flustered expression.

'Not you, that's for sure.' She said with a smirk, Clark grinned at her, much to his own surprise, being surrounded by Lois Lane's sarcasm felt more pleasant than watching over Lana, and for once, he didn't feel an ounce of guilt for his feelings.

Lois gazed up at him for a moment, he was dressed in smart black trousers and a crisp navy shirt which made the intensity of his eyes stand out against his smooth skin, thus making him even more attractive.

'How's Lana doing?' Much to her surprise he sat besides her, 'she just needs some rest. She'll be fine,' he said dismissively, Lois felt her heart racing at the touch of his hand as he planted it on the floor, not realising it accidentally grazed hers. 'How're you doing?' He asked in a low voice, Lois lifted her hazel gaze to meet his.

She noticed his eyes drift to her lips, 'I'm doing good. You?'

His eyes met hers, Lois watched as the moonlight made his eyes glint, 'I've never been better.' He said with a soft smile. Her heart pounded in her ears, he was looking at her with such a sincere desire, a longing to love her. Feeling her defences slowly crumble she leaned closer to him.

Lois brushed aside one of his short wavy locks, she was convinced at that moment she hadn't loved any man as much as she loved him, and she knew she would never love anyone the way she loved Clark.

Realising her hand was still on his cheek, she reluctantly pulled it away, blushing at her lapse in self-awareness.

Clark stared at her, but this time, there was a sense of intimacy in his eyes.

'What?' Lois asked with a whisper, Clark simply leaned closer, his eyes never leaving hers. Anticipating what would follow, she closed her eyes, letting him have her. Letting him love her.

Clark's lips collided with hers, and instead of the gentle kiss Lois expected, they shared a passionate kiss that left her breathless, Lois stared at the noble farm boy, she couldn't help but give him an impressed smile, 'Wow, you've got afew tricks up your sleeve,' she teased softly as he leaned in again, suddenly she realised why it felt so natural to her, she had been kissed like this before...

Lois put a hand on Clark's chest as he leaned in again to kiss her-he frowned at the physical barrier that was Lois's hand.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'I've kissed you before...'

Clark smiled, slightly confused he replied, 'I know.'

'No-I mean...' Then it hit him. She remembered the kiss they shared when he was green arrow. Lois stared at him, this meant Clark knew. It meant he had known about Oliver all along.

'Did Ollie ask you to cover for him?'

Clark gulped, 'Lois I-'

It was too late, Lois's defences had risen, 'You know me better than you knew Oliver-and you covered for him??' She demanded an answer but didn't wait for it. 'How could you Clark?'

'Lois, I'm sorry-' he stammered, surprised by how deceived she felt.

'You made a fool out of me to protect Oliver's identity...? You don't even like him!'

Clark frowned, 'Lois-it was just ONE kiss-'

'That's not what this is about!' she replied firmly. 'You SAW what discovering Ollie's secret did to me...' She shook her head, defeated, 'I was in your arms, crying-or don't you remember?'

Clark looked away, almost ashamed, Lois stared at him, 'how could you have held me in yours arms and comforted me-knowing that I was gonna end up getting hurt-what kind of a man are you??'

'I didn't know you'd end up getting hurt Lois-If I had known I wouldn't have let him anywhere near you!'

She scoffed as she climbed to her feet, 'I'm going back to Metropolis.'

'Lois wait-'

'No-you know what Clark?' her anger began to pour over into her tone, 'I actually thought I could trust you.'

'With what??' he demanded.

'With my heart...' she blurted out, a heavy silence became apparent between them. Clark stared at the hurt woman who didn't meet his gaze out of fear of feeling completely exposed.

'Lois wait...' Clark said as she began to leave, 'Hey-' he grabbed her wrist, but the instant their eyes met, he let go of her. There was an expression on her face he hadn't seen from her before, it was disappointment. She was disappointed in him.

Lois turned away, her heart felt heavy in her chest as she left him standing there.

He couldn't watch as she walked away anymore, catching upto her, he said her name firmly, 'Lois.'

Lois turned around to face him, his eyes searched hers, 'Don't go.' He said simply, his heart was aching in his chest, he had never expected her to remember that kiss, he had never expected this reaction, but now he knew for definite that if he wanted this to last, he'd have to be honest with her. About everything.

'Why not?'

'Because I love you.' His voice was strong this time, deeper than usual. The statement hadn't sounded feeble, it was a declaration. He said it with sheer sincerity. 'I don't know how you feel about me Lois...' He said as he explained himself, 'But I'm crazy about you...You're the one person who manages to drive me insane and somehow, you the only person who can slow down my world when I think I'm losing my mind...'

Lois smiled at him, he was sweeping her off her feet with simple words and there was nothing she could do to stop it, no matter how much she tried.

'Clark?' she said loudly, over his confession, 'You love me, I get the idea...' Clark stopped mid-sentence, he was rambling, it wasn't his intention, he gave her a semi-sheepish smile. Lois grabbed him by the collar and kissed him slowly, Clark closed his eyes as the sensation of her lips against his ignited a burning passion inside his chest, he quickly pulled away, afraid that if they continued, he may not be able to stop himself. As much as he wanted to be with her in that way, he needed to be honest with her first, about who he was, about what he was...and he had a funny feeling it wasn't something he could drop into conversation between kisses.

'What's wrong?' she asked, he glanced down at her, her eyes were still closed as she longingly rubbed her nose against his, he heard her take in a deep breath. He smiled slightly, he assumed he had a similar effect on her too.

'Lois...I wanna take this...further...' Lois studied him, she cringed as he flinched at his attempt to put his thoughts into words.

'Then shut up and kiss me-' she said whilst leaning in again, only to face rejection.

'No, Lois...you don't understand...'

Lois frowned at him, 'Will you stop playing games with me Smallville...you're either interested or you're not-'

She studied him, 'is it because of Lana?'

Clark shook his head, 'No...no, its not about her, and...it's not about you either...' he took in a pained sigh as he prepared to speak, knowing his words would do nothing but infuriate her, 'It's me.'

He flinched, bracing himself for a violent outburst, but he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes to see her giving him a look over. Clark straightened, something seemed to change in her as she began to nod slowly.

'Okay. You don't wanna rush this. I can respect that.' She lied politely, Clark let out a relieved breath, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of deflation spread over him as he watched her walk over to the couch. Her slim but voluptuous figure cast a long shadow in the moonlight, he longed to wrap his arms around her and claim her as his. She settled onto the couch and threw him a small smile, her lips had felt so soft against his, he already missed the sensation. He began to walk towards her, intending on joining her on the couch, her eyes met his for a moment, they glinted softly in the dimly lit barn. Clark felt his lips break into an easy smile. Maybe it was time to tell her. She deserved the truth, and she was Lois Lane, she could handle it, she wasn't Lana Lang or just any other girl. She was the one woman who was everything he needed and more recently had become the one woman who was everything he wanted.

'Lois...there's something you need to know about me before we take this any further-'

'You don't cry after sex do you?' she said with a mocking tone, Clark smirked.

'No...it's something else...'

'Whew,' Lois said, a faux-relieved expression on her face, Clark tried not to smile, he knew her quips were her own little way of making life bearable.

'It's about who I am...It's about what I am...'

'Clark –'Friendly-citizen-farmboy- soon-to-be-ace-reporter Kent'?

'Lois...this is serious...it's ...' he stared at her, feeling almost naked under her emerald gaze. He rarely felt nervous, but when it came to such a precious truth, he had every right to feel nervous. Knowing that his personal truth could make him lose Lois before every really having her.

'Lois-I'm not from-'

'CLARK!?'

'LOIS?!'

Chloe and Jimmy's panicked calls made Clark and Lois freeze in their steps, they both ran out of the barn and headed towards the Kent home.

'CLARK!?' the desperation in Chloe's voice made them panic even more. Glancing at Lois, Clark did his best not to superspeed.

Lois stopped suddenly as she entered the doorway, causing Clark to bump into her, he peered over her shoulder to see what had caused her to stop.

Chloe was crouched over Lana's limp body, tears dripped from Chloe's eyes, Jimmy lay knocked out on the floor, and a dark, cold presence was in the room.

'You...' a deep voice behind Clark and Lois caused them to jump slightly, Lois clutched Clark's hand as she pulled him back, Chloe sobbed, 'She's dead Clark-'

Clark stared at the creature meeting it's black eyes, he cautiously put a hand out to Lois, ushering her further away from himself and the creature. It curled its shoulders slightly, inhaling deeply as though it was attempting to pick up a scent. Clark could feel the intensity of its power as he saw the plants wilt from the corner of his eyes.

'You possess great power.' It's voice was cold, deathly calm,

Clark turned to Lois, 'Go help Chloe and Jimmy-'

'Clark-' she argued.

'JUST DO IT!' He ordered, Lois didn't argue, she ran to Jimmy, helping him stand, 'Chloe!' she called to her cousin.

Clark glanced down at the creature's feet, it was as if it hovered slightly above the floor, or atleast the slight dark mist that enveloped the creature made it look that way.

'Davis...'

'That is not my name.' It said, conveying no emotion, an emptiness that scared even Clark.

'You have so much energy...so much...life...' it conveyed an emotion this time, lust.

Clark gulped as he stepped back, Clark quickly focused on the creatures razor-like teeth, 'Its you...you've been killing all those innocent people-'

'Innocence is subjective in this time and age-' it replied as it hovered closer to Clark. Unable to explain why, Clark found himself drawn to look into its eyes, it was as though it beckoned his gaze, Clark lifted his steel-blue gaze and was met with two black abysses-both so overwhelming, so intense, that Clark immediately felt the blood drain from his own face.

'What's happening to me?!'

The creature gave Clark what seemed like a smile, 'You have abilities that emanate such strength...'

Lois stared at the monster that was approaching Clark, she felt a wave of protectiveness as it stared at Clark threateningly.

'You are not from this planet...The earth contains no such power-'

'What are you?' Clark demanded, in a swift motion the animal-like creature managed to clasp its cold, clammy hand around Clark's throat and lift him off his feet.

'HEY!' Lois yelled, she ran to the creature, giving it a powerful shove, unshaken, it released Clark, letting him scramble to the floor and turned its attention to Lois.

The mortal looked delicious, her accusing eyes gave off such heat, he could sense the passion within her, Doomsday lifted a hand over her head and held it there as he absorbed her energies.

'LOIS!' Chloe pleaded, 'Davis this isn't you! PLEASE stop!'

'LOIS!' Clark yelled, Lois stumbled backwards as her knees almost buckled, she felt weak all of a sudden.

Clark pulled her into his arms as she lay on the floor, he glared at the creature, it began to emerge closer, Clark met it's absorbent gaze with his superheat-he gave it all his rage, sending a scorching blaze through the air and straight into the seemingly infinite abysses.

Lois watched in shock as Clark used his abilities to stop the creature.

Much to everyone's terror, the creature seemed to grow stronger. Clark felt a pang of pain in his eyes, he groaned as he clenched them shut, rubbing them firmly. He opened his eyes for a second round, hoping it would work this time-but nothing happened. The creature seemed slightly larger than before, and the dark mist that surrounded him was blacker than ever. It had stripped Clark of his ability, Clark attempted to use his super-strength inhaling, and blasted a sharp waft of air at the creature, the creature veered backwards, straight out the open door. Clark felt his lungs burn as he continued to blow out all the air he could, hoping to knock the hell out of the creature that was once Davis Bloome, but much to his horror, he felt himself become breathless, his eyes widened in alarm.

He felt his muscles spasm, he buckled to his knees, he had breathed out too much oxygen and now his body was shutting down on him, the thing, whatever it was had absorbed another of his abilities, Clark turned helplessly to face Lois and Chloe as he passed out.

'CLARK?!' Lois's panicked voice was the last thing he heard as his eyes fluttered shut.

End chapter thirteen:


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Too little, Too late

Clark jolted awake on the couch in the barn, only to be greeted by Chloe's face as she placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back onto the couch, 'Lie down. You've bruised your ribs-' Clark groaned in pain, he felt weak, 'Why haven't I healed yet?' he wondered aloud.

'That thing...whatever it was...it was pretty strong Clark.'

Clark nodded, he sat up whilst wincing, his eyes met Chloe's, the tear stains on her cheeks reminded him suddenly of what had happened.

'Lana?'

Chloe shook her head but didn't say a word. The silence was enough to understand the reality of the situation. Lana was dead. He had failed to save her.

Clark felt tears sting his eyes, Chloe reached out to comfort him but he pulled away.

'It wasn't your fault-' Chloe said comfortingly as she felt tears fill her own eyes.

'Chloe-' his hoarse voice landed on deaf ears as Chloe continued comforting him and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Don't blame yourself for this Clark-'

'Just...leave me alone.' The bluntness of his words came as a ton of bricks to her, she silently pulled away. Hurt by his distant behaviour, she climbed to her feet.

'Look if you have to mourn, then mourn. But we're ALL mourning Clark.'

Clark didn't look up from the ground. He wanted to ask her where Lois was, he wanted to ask her how much Lois saw and whether Lois had said anything, but the guilt he felt at failing to save Lana was too overwhelming. He couldn't form words.

After a long pause he asked Chloe, 'How long was I out?'

'Three days.' She replied as she stood at the top of the stairs.

Clark inhaled deeply, letting the air fill his lungs, he felt his ribs throb under his t-shirt. He ran two hands through his short wavy locks as Chloe turned to face the staircase.

'She's been buried.' Chloe added, her voice was still shaken.

Clark looked at Chloe, the great distance between the two old friends resonated throughout the room. They were no longer as close as they once were, Clark didn't want Chloe to be the one to make him feel better, when she agreed to marry Jimmy, Clark had pushed her out of his heart. He couldn't rely on her or expect her to be there for him. It wasn't fair for Chloe.

And if cutting the apron strings hurt, then they'd have to bare the pain, because it was the only way forward and they both knew it.

'You had her buried whilst I was unconscious??' This time his tone had a layer of anger and betrayal in it. He felt robbed of the right to say goodbye.

'I didn't do anything. Nell did.'

Clark stared at her. Chloe smiled sadly, 'So much for a happy ending.'

Clark paused as he looked at her, uncertain as to what she meant by that.

Chloe smiled through her tears, 'the wedding is off...' Clark felt another wave of guilt spread across him, he regretted being so standoffish towards her moments earlier.

'Chloe...I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' she said with a sad smile.

'Thanks...for taking care of me when I was out.'

'That was all Lois.' Chloe admitted, 'She didn't leave your side for a second, I had to practically beg her to take a shower and have some coffee this morning.'

Clark straightened slightly as Chloe turned and walked away. He looked at the floorboards, trying to get his mind around everything. Lana was dead. She was really dead. And he had failed to save her. Not to mention the fact that Lois knew about his powers now, and he had lost two of his abilities with no clue as to how he could get them back. Out of frustration, he punched the wooden wall-his hand splintered and stung, Clark pulled it back as he let out a pained groan. The wall had cracked, but it hadn't broken. He had somehow lost his superstrength. He closed his eyes as he felt his hand heal. What was he going to do?? It began to rain outside, as defeat set in.

'Hey Clark...' Clark lifted his head to see Jimmy, who had a bandage on his forehead from where he had been injured by the creature.

'Jimmy...I'm sorry about the wedding.'

Jimmy smiled sadly, 'don't be. I just want what's best for her...'

Clark studied Jimmy, Chloe must have ended the wedding.

'I'm sorry about Lana...' Clark stared at Jimmy who walked towards him, 'You okay?'

Clark frowned slightly, 'I don't know.' He lifted his eyes to his friends, 'Is it wrong that even though there's so much going on...even though so much has happened, I just wanna see Lois?'

Jimmy smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, 'Clark...when I woke up this morning and found Chloe sitting by my side, I didn't care that some creature out there was trying to kill us a fews days earlier, I didn't care that I hadn't rang work, I didn't care that the wedding was ruined...When things go crazy, everyone has somebody who can slow it all down. I guess for you...' he said thoughtfully, 'That person's Lois.'

Clark smiled gratefully as Jimmy turned and walked away, 'Jimmy?'

Jimmy looked at his friend, Clark nodded sincerely, 'Thank you.'

'I didn't do anything CK,' he said politely, 'Chloe and I are heading back to Metropolis, she wants to keep busy...you know Chloe,' he said as shook his head, 'she'll go crazy if she isn't busy.'

Clark smiled sadly, he wondered why he didn't feel worse. He had never thought how he would react if Lana died, but now that she was gone, it scared him how little heartache he felt...maybe it was because Lana didn't have his heart anymore, despite his mixed thoughts, his heart still felt heavy. He decided to leave the barn, he walked down the stairs, he didn't feel strong enough to use his abilities just yet.

Lois set yet another pie down on the surface top in the Kent kitchen. She let out a tired breath. She gave her large collection of freshly baked pies a satisfied nod. She was keeping busy. The only thing she knew how to do. She had showered, she hadn't had breakfast yet, the thought of sitting down and having a coffee might allow reality to sink in. And she knew for a fact she wasn't ready to let that happen. Not yet. Not with Clark unconscious and Lana dead.

For the past few days Lois Lane had banned herself from feeling anything. If she let herself feel what had happened, she'd probably go crazy or sob hysterically for four hours straight.

Lois jumped at the sound of the door closing, she felt a wave of warmth wash over her as a semi-confused, drenched Clark Kent gazed at her and all her pies. Lois ran into his arms, clutching him tightly.

'Oh thank god you're okay...' she whispered, her warm breath made his neck tingle, he enjoyed her warmth as he tightened his hold on her. He thought he was dreaming for a moment. Lois seemed completely unaffected by the revelation of his abilities, instead she was hugging him tighter than she had ever hugged him. She ran her hands through his wet hair as she gazed up at him, he was really there. This wasn't a dream, Lois cupped his face and kissed him firmly. Clark closed his eyes, for a moment he felt miles better, almost forgetting about everything that had transpired over the past few days, but only for a moment. As Lois pulled away from him, she handed him a towel, 'Here...'

Clark took the towel gratefully and patted himself dry, he had always enjoyed the rain, but wished he could have felt the way it feels when raindrops landed against his skin.

Clark watched Lois as she headed over to the oven and switched it off, she put the oven gloves aside and took a good look at Clark. Clark glanced at the pies.

'That's alot of pies.'

'When losing your mind...bake.' Lois said decidedly, 'Its what my little sister taught me.'

Clark raised an eyebrow, 'I guess you're losing your mind...alot.' He said as he counted the number of pies.

'I haven't lost it all just yet...' she said with a smile. Their banter somehow calmed them both, it made them feel better, maybe it was because it felt so familiar to them, or maybe it was because they bantered with eachother.

Either way, they felt better when they were together.

'How are you feeling?' Lois asked in a concerned tone.

Clark took in a deep breath, 'I honestly...don't know.'

'Clark...' Lois said, her expression showing just how dissatisfied she was with his answer, 'Lana's dead. Chloe isn't getting married, you almost died-'

'We ALL almost died-'

'Just...talk to me.'

'What do you want me to say Lois?' He shot back.

Lois frowned at his change in tone, 'I don't know Clark...' she put her hand son her hips, 'Maybe...'Gee Lo, how are you coping with the fact that I've been lying to you about a particular secret over the past four years??'

Clark frowned, 'you want me to call you Lo-?'

'NO.' She let out a sigh, Clark studied her, 'How are you doing?'

'Not good. Clark...I'm not doing good at all.'

They both let out a defeated sigh and sat on parallel stools, they watched the pies. Clark paused, 'Is that pineapple?'

Lois shrugged, 'Yep, you're out of apple, peach, apricot, berries, banana's and toffee by the way...' she paused, 'oh-and pineapple.'

Clark gave her a small smile. Lois tried to smile back but she struggled to hide her emotions.

'I'm sorry you missed her funeral Clark. I know how much you loved her.'

'How much I used to love her.' Clark corrected, Lois glanced at him.

'It's okay to let yourself feel what you feel where Lana's concerned, Clark...'

'You wanna know what I feel Lois?'

Lois nodded, Clark felt a sting of restlessness hit him, 'I feel like I failed. I feel like I could have stopped it if I was there moments earlier. I feel like I failed to protect everyone I care about-you, Jimmy, Chloe, Lana...I've lost three of my abilities, so I'm feeling pretty human right now and I'll be honest with you Lois...I don't like it one bit. I feel so...so...' he trailed off for a moment, his vulnerable gaze met hers, 'Powerless. I feel powerless.' He admitted finally to himself as well as Lois.

'Do not blame yourself for what happened. Atleast you had your abilities to start with Clark...if you weren't here-we'd all be dead.'

Clark stubbornly tried to argue, 'That thing wouldn't have attacked us if-'

'You had nothing to do with Davis and his 'Jekyll and Hyde complex'-whether you were there or not-Chloe still would've met him. He still would've had this side to him...'

Clark hung his head for a moment, she was right. Lois climbed to her feet, 'Look Smallville, either we can sit here and feel sorry for ourselves wondering 'what if...' and 'why didn't someone who's been in my life for four years trust me enough to be themselves around me...''

Clark glanced at Lois, as a wave of guilt poured over him.

'Or we can get off our butts and try saving Metropolis and our friends from that...that THING.'

Clark nodded, Lois Lane was stubborn, brutally honest and unstoppable, she was amazing. Lois grabbed her keys and headed for the door, Clark followed.

'Lois?'

Lois turned and cast him a sideways glance in the doorway, 'what Smallville?'

Clark smiled slightly, the look he gave her was enough for her to get the message.

'Your welcome, now come on. After this we might just have the greatest story of the century to write...'

Clark grinned as he shook his head. He loved Lois's attitude towards life, when bad things happened, she'd sulk barely for a moment and then dive headfirst into finding a solution. And today, he was endlessly grateful for her restlessness. Who knows what he might have felt if he let himself dwell for a moment too long.

End chapter fourteen:


End file.
